The Only One
by dauntlessquidditch
Summary: Tris Prior's best friend is a popular cover artist on YouTube. Tobias Eaton's best friend is a famous singer songwriter. One day, Tris's friend is noticed by Tobias's friend. From that day on, their lives change forever. Eventual Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hey guys! I've finally decided to start my new story in honor of being only 157 reads away from 50K on one of my other stories, Beatrice Eaton. **

**Thank you so much for that. **

**I also decided to start it now because I was home sick from school and got really bored. **

**My writing schedule will be, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday with a few days during the week where I don't do anything after school and don't have much homework. **

**I hope you like this. I've started writing something new so many times but everything just turned out awful. This was the best idea I have. Please leave a review to let me know if I should continue this. **

**I think ink this is all for now. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Tris' POV:**

"Hurry up, Christina!" I exclaim to my best friend as I throw my bags into the trunk of my car. "We're going to be late!"

Christina scurries out of our shared apartment with about 5 more bags than I have. Probably all filled with her makeup.

"I'm coming, Tris. You ready to go?"

I eagerly nod my head and I climb into the passenger seat of the car. Christina gets into the drivers side and starts the car.

As she pulls out if the driveway, I hook my phone up to the car's Bluetooth and open my music app. "Ed?" I ask and Christina meets my eye with a smile.

"Of course. Who else?"

I laugh and put his album, x, on. It's one of my all time favorite albums. I'm slightly obsessed with Ed Sheeran. A month after x came out, I already listened to it over 80 times. That was when I admitted my obsession. By the time I went to see One Direction in concert in early August, I had listened to it over 120 times. A few days later, I lost count, so I have no clue what number I'm at now. Long story short, I'm obsessed. Ed Sheeran is my life.

My favorite song comes on, Bloodstream. I turn the volume up to max and Christina and I scream sing along.

Christina has an incredible voice. She's also incredible at the piano and guitar. That's why we're here. We are headed to the airport. Christina has been making covers and posting them on YouTube for years. She has many Taylor Swift, One Direction, Little Mix, and 5 Seconds of Summer covers, but she has every Ed Sheeran song released covered. We never thought it would get her anywhere.

But it did. The day she got the call from Ed Sheeran's manager, Stewart, both of our lives changed forever.

Ed Sheeran saw a few of her covers and wanted her to open for him on his Multiply tour in Europe.

We both cried.

Then Stewart told us that Ed wanted her to bring a friend along with her.

Christina picked me.

I don't think any of us have ever fangirled so hard in our lives. We weren't only going to meet one of our idols, but be with him for a few months.

We are both so excited. Christina's YouTube has always been popular, but now she's finally making a career off what she loves to do. I'm so happy for her.

"I'm really going to miss Will." Christina says as she turns onto the next road as the GPS tells her to. "I know we can FaceTime and Skype all the time, but it just won't be the same."

Will is Christina's boyfriend. They've been dating for about three years now. He just got into a really good college in like New York or something like that. We all just graduated high school at a boring public school in Chicago.

Neither Christina or I are going to college. She's always been hoping to start her music career. I've always hoped to become an author. I've been writing fanfictions for about 7 years now. We are both 18 now. Christina turns 19 in about two weeks. Her first show is on that day. I'm hoping I might be able to get help from Ed to throw her a party or something to make it her best birthday ever.

"I know, Chris. It'll be hard, but you'll make it work. I'm sure you will." I tell her reassuringly.

She shoots me a smile. "Thanks, Tris. Means a lot."

"Yeah, but now let's stop with this depressing talk. We're about to meet Ed Sheeran!" I yell. We both cheer and laugh.

"Hey, can you put Afire Love on?" She asks as Bloodstream finishes.

I nod and unlock my phone. I hit Afire Love and the music begins to play. Afire Love is Christina's favorite, just like Bloodstream is mine.

I pull out my iPad. My case has the Marauders Map from Harry Potter on it. Christina's has a case that looks like the cover of Champion by Marie Lu on hers.

I click on my iBooks app and select a book to read. The Maze Runner. I'm now forced to read on my iPad. I don't have room to take all of my books on the road with us. I only managed to take my copies of The Hunger Games trilogy and my copy of Dangerous Creatures which is signed by both Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl. It is pretty much my prized possession.

I don't know why, but I'm reading The Maze Runner for the 5th time. Don't judge, it's an amazing book. Teresa is just arriving in the glade when Christina interrupts my reading.

"We're almost at the airport."

I nod and shut off my iPad.

"You know, maybe you'll find a true love on this tour. Attractive men from many foreign places." Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Maybe you'll have a love story like one of Ed's songs."

I laugh. "Of course. A love story about Shriek and dead chickens. How fun."

Christina begins to laugh to. Once we've calmed down, she gets serious again. "I'm not joking. You're so lonely. You need to know what it's like to be in love. You've never even had a boyfriend before."

"Whatever." I shrug.

Christina rolls her eyes and pulls into the airport parking lot. She stops the car and we hop out to grab our bags.

I look at the airport and turn to Christina. She's smiling at me.

"Ready?" She asks.

**Tobias' POV:**

"Tobias! Get your ass up!" My best friend, Ed calls. I groan and cover my head with my pillow. He doesn't call again, so I figure it is safe for me to fall asleep again.

Wrong.

I'm woken back up by a bucket of ice water being dumped on my head. I scream and hear laughing.

Ed is holding a bucket with an evil smirk on his face and his girlfriend, Taylor is holding his phone, probably recording me. Yes, by Ed and Taylor, I mean Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift. I've been best friend with Ed since we were in school. I met Taylor when Ed toured with her. I went on the Red tour with them also. Now I'm going on the Multiply tour with Ed.

"You deserved that, mate." Ed says to me. I flip him off.

"You're going to pay for that."

He shrugs and Taylor hands him his phone. A second later, my phone goes off. I reach for it off my desk and I see I was tagged in a video on twitter and Instagram. The video is of me getting woken up.

"What the hell?" I exclaim.

Taylor and Ed look like they are about to die of laughter.

"Come on, Tobias. You and Ed have a half hour until we have to leave to pick Christina and her friend up from the airport." Taylor says. She can't go on the tour with us. She's busy making her new album, 1989.

"Just make sure you call me Four in front of Christina and her friend." I remind both of them.

They agree. "Just get ready."

I nod and quickly get ready before having some chocolate cake for breakfast. Ed and I get in his van. I drive since he is a 23 year old who still doesn't know how to. And I'm only 20.

Ed puts on some Green Day as we drive to the airport.

"You excited?" He asks me.

I shrug. "I guess. I really hope we like them. We're going to be with them for the next few months."

Ed nods. "Me to. I bet they're great though."

"What's Christina's friend's name again?" I asks, realizing I don't know.

"I'm not sure." Ed replies. "Christina never said it. I guess we'll find out soon. Maybe she's pretty."

I groan. "Ed, I already told you to stop trying to hook me up so don't try anything."

He smirks. "I can't promise anything."

I groan again. I know it's pathetic. I'm twenty and I've never had a girlfriend. It's kind of weird.

"Fine. I won't hook you up with her."

I glance over at him, disbelievingly.

"I will! I'll just let you get her yourself."

"I've never met her." I state. "Neither have you. For all we know, we could both totally hate her."

Ed puts his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll let you meet her first before I say anything."

I roll my eyes. This is going to be a long tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- sorry this chapter is awful. I had a bunch of extra homework that I had to make up from yesterday as well as stuff from today. And I also facetimed my friend for like an hour instead of doing homework. **

**I'm tired and hungry. That is not a good combination for writing. **

**This is chapter is kinda boring. Just pretty much a filler.**

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 50K READS ON BEATRICE EATON! THIS IS LIKE THE BIGGEST ACCOMPLISHMENT OF MY LIFE! **

**I think that's all for now.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Tris' POV: **

"Tris. Get up."

Someone nudges me and pulls out my earbud. I slowly open my eyes and see Christina smiling at me.

"Hmm?" I mumble, still half asleep.

"You ready to meet Ed Sheeran?"

I spring awake immediately, like all of the adrenaline in my body has been released. I jump up and hit my head on something. I groan in pain and look up. The compartment holding some of our stuff is above me. I almost forgot I was on a plane.

I pull out my phone and turn my music, Ed Sheeran, of course, off. I slowly stand up, making sure not to smash my head again, and I grab my iPad and four books out of the compartment. Christina already has her purse and she is staring at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's go!" I exclaim and we exit the plane.

When we get inside the building, we immediately rush to the luggage section, to collect our bags.

It takes about 5 minutes before we find the bags we are looking for. Right after we collect our bags, Sing, by Ed Sheeran comes on the radio. Christina and I squeal a little and start screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs.

Singing along, we walk around the airport trying to find a certain ginger. The song is nearly finished when we find him.

I see him before Christina does, which is strange. I'm much shorter than her, not to mention the fact she is wearing heels and I'm wearing converse.

I freeze and stop singing. Christina realizes and turns to stare back at me.

"What?" She asks.

"He's right there!" I say softly.

I can tell Christina is trying to squeal. "Play it cool, play it cool." She mutters under her breath. I'm not sure if she's taking to me or herself. I shrug to myself. Oh well.

"Let's go." I say, headed over to where Ed is standing with another guy. He's a few inches taller than Ed, with dark hair, a tattoo creeping around his neck, and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He is also very muscular. He must work out daily. Damn he's hot.

Ed is doing something on his phone. The guy standing next to him nudges him with his elbow and Ed looks up. Seeing Christina, he smiles and walks over to us.

Breathe, Tris. Breath.

"Hi. I'm Ed." He smiles a warm smile and hugs Christina. "So excited to tour with you! Who's your friend?" He asks in his adorable British accent, while looking at me, still smiling.

I seem to have lost the ability to speak, so Christina covers for me.

"This is Tris. Sorry about her. She's insane."

I roll my eyes and Ed hugs me.

BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!

"Hello, Tris. How are you?"

Finding my voice again, I manage to squeak out a little, "amazing."

Ed laughs a little. "This is my buddy, Four. He's going to be hanging around with us on tour also." Ed smirks and whispers something I'm Four's ear, laughing slightly. Four's face turns red and he curses at Ed. I wonder what Ed said.

"I'm Four." He introduces himself. He's got an amazing British accent also. The accents people have in Chicago are so boring. I love British accents. They're so amazing.

"Like the number?" Christina asks.

Four nods. "Exactly like the number." He turns to Ed. "We should get going. Didn't you want to get back soon so you could say goodbye to Tay before she goes back to America?"

Ed nods. "Let's go."

"Tay?" I ask. "As in Taylor Swift?"

"Yep." Ed says, with a large grin on his face. Wow. That guy can't seem to stop smiling today. He's acting like he just got laid.

"He's just a lovesick puppy." Four says, earning a punch from Ed.

"I'm not a lovesick puppy! You were supposed to keep that a secret!"

Four shrugs and rolls his eyes. "They were going to find out anyway. They're staying in our apartment tonight, until we get on the buses tomorrow morning. I think they would've heard you two anyway."

Ed blushes redder than his hair. "Fine." He mumbles, lowering his voice. "We've been together since shortly after her and Harry broke up."

Christina and I squeal.

"We knew it!" I exclaim. "It's kinda obvious you two are in love."

"Is it that obvious?"

Christina shrugs. "I'm not really sure. I've always shipped you two. So has Tris. We've just grown so we notice every single thing that you two do that shows that you're in love. I'm not sure what other people think. Other people are weird."

"Very true." I nod.

"Let's get going." Ed says. We all agree and head out to the parking lot. It's a lot colder here in England than I expected. Oh well. I don't mind. It's always been my dream to be here.

Four and Ed lead us to a black van. We load our luggage and Christina and I climb in the back. Ed gets shotgun and Four sits in the drivers seat.

Ed turns on the radio. She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS is playing. Christina and I immediately start to sing along.

After the song is finished, we notice Ed and Four are laughing at us.

"What?" Christina exclaims.

"Nothing. You guys are just such fangirls." Ed says.

Christina scoffs. "You think that was bad? You should've seen what i almost did when we met you. Or when I got the call saying you wanted me to tour with you."

"Great." Four laughs. "I have another fangirl to deal with on this tour."

"Another?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Yeah." He sighs. "You should see Ed when Taylor Swift comes on the radio."

"Shut up." Ed groans, his voice barley audible over Christina and I's laughing.

"Don't worry." I assure him. "We are the same way."

"She's mine." Ed says protectively, making Chris and I laugh harder.

"Don't worry I've got a boyfriend."

"And I." I pause and sigh. "I'm not even going to lie to you guys. I don't."

"She refuses all of my relationship advise." Christina says.

Ed laughs. "So does Four."

"Shut up." Both Four and I tell Christina and Ed at the same time.

They just laugh harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- sorry I didn't update on Thursday. I was too lazy. **

**Sorry I didn't update on Friday. My grandparents were over and I went to see The Maze Runner. **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I went to see TMR again and I was too lazy. **

**My wifi has issues. **

**So does my iPad. **

**And my non existent social life. **

**I'll try to update a bit this week. **

**Also, go read my friend, mattsmithfangirl's amazing fanfiction The Killer Angels. **

**Thats it for now. **

**Disclaimer**-** I don't own anything. **

**Tobias' POV:**

Ed and I arrive at the airport to pick up Christina and her friend after about a thirty minute drive. Somehow, the Green Day we were listening to turned into Taylor Swift. Ed is so in love its funny.

"You ready?" I ask Ed as I turn the car off.

"Yeah." He replies. "Their plane should've just arrived."

I nod and we both jump out of the car and enter the airport. Just after we walk through the doors, Sing starts playing on the radio. What a coincidence.

Ed starts laughing and quietly singing along with himself.

I roll my eyes and we find a spot to wait. Ed immediately pulls out his phone. I look over his shoulder and it appears he is texting Taylor. Shocker there.

I roll my eyes once again and stand there, looking out into the crowd. The room is huge, but all of the people make it seem like the walls are closing in on me. I hate it.

The song is nearly finished when I see two girls approaching us. One is the familiar girl from her YouTube channel. The other is a girl, a bit shorter than Christina. She has beautiful blonde hair. She is gorgeous.

I nudge Ed with my elbow and he looks up from his messages. A smile grows on his face as he slips his phone into his pocket.

"Hi. I'm Ed." He says and hugs Christina. "So excited to tour with you! Who's your friend?"

Christina's friend seems to not be capable of talking, so Christina covers for her. "This is Tris. Sorry about her. She's insane."

Ed hugs her. "Hello, Tris. How are you?"

"Amazing." Tris squeaks.

"This is my buddy, Four. He's going to be hanging around on your with us also." Ed introduces me.

"You sure you don't want me to hook you two up?" Ed whispers in my ear with a smirk on his face. I can almost feel my cheeks turning bright red.

"I'm Four." I introduce myself to Christina and Tris.

"Like the number?" Christina blurts out.

I nod. "Exactly like the number." I decided to have my name be 'Four' because my mum died when I was four. That was when my life changed forever. Not all for the worst though. That's when I met Ed. He was seven at the time. He helped me through everything. "We should get going. Didn't you want to get back soon so you could say goodbye to Tay before she goes back to America?"

Ed nods. "Let's go."

"Tay?" Tris asks. "As in Taylor Swift?"

"Yep." Ed says with a grin on his face that's too large. He should really hide the fact that he got laid last night better.

"He's just a lovesick puppy." I smirk, earning myself a punch in the arm from Ed.

"I'm not a lovesick puppy! You were supposed to keep that a secret!"

I roll my eyes. "They were going to find out anyway. They're staying in our apartment tonight, until we get on the buses tomorrow morning. I think they would've heard you two anyway."

Tris and Christina start fangirling. I pretty much zone them out until we head towards the car.

As soon as we're in the car, Ed turns the radio on and She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer comes on.

Christina and Tris start fangirling again.

Ed and I laugh at them. They don't realize until the song is over.

"What?" Christina asks us.

Ed and I start making fun of them. They start to defend themselves and I start making fun of Ed. I can already tell that this is going to be a great tour.

**Tris' POV: **

After about a half hour drive, and a lot of scream singing to songs on the radio, Four finally slows the van to a stop. I look out the window and see what must be Ed's flat. I gasp. It's amazing.

"Let's go." Four says, opening his door and climbing out. Christina and I follow him, amazed by everything. I can't believe I am going to be on a tour with Ed Sheeran.

Ed unlocks the flat door and we enter. The inside is even more amazing then the outside. There are faint sounds of a television on from another room.

"Taylor, we're home!" Ed calls.

The TV shuts off and footsteps make its way to the door. Then I am looking at the beautiful Taylor Swift. I can tell both Christina and I are trying to not go into another fangirl attack.

"Hi guys!" She smiles warmly at us. "I'm Taylor."

"I-I'm Tris." I stutter.

"I'm Christina."

"It's treat to meet you. Ed, I better get going soon."

"Okay." Ed kisses Taylor. Christina and I start trying not to fangirl again. "I love you. I'll see you soon. Good luck on your album."

"Good luck on your tour. You too, Christina. Bye Four, Tris. Ha! Fourtris!" Taylor exclaims, laughing. I can't believe Taylor Swift is shipping me with a dude I just met like a half hour ago. I laugh.

"Bye, Tay." Four says.

Taylor grabs her things and waves. Then she walks out the door.

"Oh my god." I say. "I can't believe we just saw Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift kiss!"

"Yeah. About that, please don't tell anyone we're dating. Other than Four. You can tell him." Ed pleads.

"Four just heard you say that." Christina points out.

"Exactly. Don't tell anyone."

Christina and I pout, but nod. "Okay."

"Thanks. Now you two should probably get some rest. We're on the road to Wembley tomorrow. The shows in two days. Rest up." Ed tells us.

We nod and Four shows us the room we are staying I for the night.

Christina and I get ready and lay, staring at the dark celling.

"We just met Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift." I point out.

"And saw them kiss!" Christina giggles. "And I think I found you a boyfriend." I can almost hear the smirk on her face as I groan.

"Please no. I hardly know the guy!"

"So you're saying you don't think he's hot?"

"I never said that."

Christina laughs again. "Fine. I'll get Ed to help me get you two together within the next few weeks."

"Chris." I groan.

She keeps laughing. "Go to sleep, Tris."

"Just shut up." I say, rolling over and closing my eyes and get pulled into a world of dreams.

_Taylor Swift is softly singing Mary's Song (oh my my my) in the background. I'm wearing a white dress and walking down the isle, next to Christina who is wearing a beautiful bridesmaid dress. In the front, a ginger in a preachers outfit is standing next to a man in a black tux. He turns his head and I am met by the deep blue eyes that could only belong to Four. _

_Ed starts talking. _

_"I do." Four says. _

_Ed starts talking some more._

_"I do." I say. _

_Then Four leans in. _


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n- I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WEEK AND A DAY**

**I know I said I'd try to more. I'm sorry. **

**I had a really rough few days and if I even tried to write, it would be extremely depressing with a lot of death you would not like. **

**And then on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, every time I tried to write, i got distracted by Instagram or YouTube. **

**Hopefully, I'm back though. **

**School is always getting in the way of my nonexistent life. **

**Also, the mental war I've had over if Fireproof or Bloodstream is my favorite song is over. **

**STEAL MY GIRL IS AMAZING!**

**NA NA NAS ARE BACK AND WE HAVENT HAD THOSE SINCE TAKE ME HOME AND NA NA NAS ARE SOME OF MY FAVORITE THINGS EVER!**

**What do you think of it?**

**i think that's caught up with me now. Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I feel awful about it. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

I wake to a high pitched, familiar squeal. The one that belongs to Christina.

I groan and sit up. Christina is on her phone.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You know that guy we practically idolize, right?"

"I think you have to be slightly more specific on that one."

In the dim light in the room, I can see Christina roll her eyes. "Niall. From One Direction."

"Of course I know Niall."

"He followed me on Twitter." She says, attempting to be calm about it.

We start fangirling together.

"Oh my god." I say once we've slightly calmed down. Christina just nods in response. "What time is it anyway?"

"9:36."

"What?" I exclaim, jumping out of the bed. "We have to be ready to leave at 10! Why didn't you wake me?" I yell.

Christina just shrugs and smirks. It's then that I realize she is already dressed.

I groan and hurry to get ready, making it into the kitchen of Ed's flat at 9:43.

"It appears you've made it." Christina smirks at me.

I flip her off and grab one of the muffins off of her plate.

"Hey!" She yells. "I was eating those!"

I shrug. "Your fault for not waking me up."

"Let's get going." Four says, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah." Ed agrees, walking into the kitchen. "We should be at the bus soon."

Both Christina and I nod. I finish my- well, Christina's muffin and run upstairs to make sure I have all of my things.

I grab my phone charger out of the wall and run back downstairs, where Christina, Ed, and Four are at the door, waiting.

"You ready?" Ed asks Christina.

She nods eagerly and we exit the flat and hop in the van. Four drives for about 10 minutes before pulling the car over and we see two huge tour busses.

"That one," Ed says, pointing at the bus on the right. "Is me and Four's. The other one is for you and Tris and most of our equipment." Ed tells Christina.

"But," she whispers something in his ear and he starts laughing.

"I wish, I wish."

"What'd you say?" Four and I ask Christina together.

She just giggles and whispers something else in Ed's ear. He starts laughing and nods.

"Let's get on the road now. The tour starts tomorrow." Ed says. We all agree and Christina and I head to our bus.

I'm completely amazed when I walk in. I think Christina is too.

The bus is absolutely incredible. My eyes immediately go to the beds.

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" I yell before Christina can claim it.

She groans but doesn't protest. "Fine. I'm trying to get on your good side."

"Hmm? And why is that, may I ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just want a great tour hanging around my best friend!" She says with a smile I can tell is too fake.

"What are you planning?"

"It's not just me. Ed is in on the plan."

"What are you and him planning?" I correct myself.

"Nothing. Four's in on it too." She mumbles something after that, but it decide to ignore it.

Is there any good food here? I'm hungry." I ask.

We head to the kitchen part of the bus and look through the cabinets. I cheer in joy when I come across a few bags of M&amp;Ms. I grab them and immediately start eating some.

Christina notices me eating and rolls her eyes at me.

"While you stuff your face with that amazing unhealthy food, I am going to cook us something healthy and amazing." She smirks.

"Yeah? What is that?"

A grin grows in her face as she yells, "BACON!"

**Tobias' POV:**

Ed and I are just sitting on the couches with our feet up, staring at each other, just like what we did in the beginning of the Red tour.

This time instead of me smirking at him because I knew he had a huge crush on Taylor, he's smirking at me. Finally, I can't take it anymore.

"What?" I exclaim.

He just laughs. "It's so obvious."

"Pe hat is?" I ask him, slightly confused.

"The fact you don't even know makes it so much cuter."

I groan. "Just tell me, you ass."

"You and Tris." Ed smirks.

"What?"

"You like her."

"What?" I ask again.

"It's kinda obvious. The way you look at her. It's like the way I look at Taylor. The way like nothing else matters in the world."

"Damn, Ed. Who knew you could be such a romantic?"

"Taylor." He laughs, then his face gets serious again. "I mean it though. I can tell you like her."

"I've known her for less than a day, mate. Yes, she is gorgeous, and funny, and amazing, but I need to know more about her. I don't even know what love is. No ones ever loved me." I say, referring to my past with my mum leaving and my abusive father.

"Come on, mate. You know I love you. Not in the gay way or anything. I have a girlfriend. But you're like a little brother to me."

I think back to how I met Ed. How he found me crying on the street in front of my house after my father beat me for the first time when I was little. How he helped me and made me feel like everything would be okay. How he became my best friend. I always went to him after a beating and he would always help me.

"You're right, Ed. Just please don't try to hook me up with her."

"It's a little late for that. Christina and I already have started planning ways to get you two together."

I groan and reach over to punch his arm roughly.

"Damn, Tobias. You spend too much time at the Dauntless." Ed says, rubbing his shoulder where I hit him.

Dauntless is the gym I always go to. Occasionally, I am an instructor when I need a job. Other times, I work in the control room. Most of the time, it's just working out though.

I shrug and lean back.

"We should go stop at Nandos." Ed says out of no where.

I lean my head back. "We really should. We haven't gone in like two days."

"I guess we have dinner settled on then."

I chuckle. "If Tris and Christina don't like Nandos, I think we might have to kick them off the tour."

"Have they even ever had Nandos? There's no Nandos in America."

"Probably not." I shrug. "When they try it, if they don't like it, they're gone."

Ed nods in agreement.

"I doubt you could kick them out though." He says. "You're too in love."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- yay Update! **

**I wrote this entire chapter with Steal My Girl and Fireproof on repeat. I'm slightly obsessed. **

**I think everyone should go check out Stone Martin's cover of SLSP by 5SOS because it is absolutely perfection. His YouTube channel is stoneyroks and he is amazing. He posted the cover like yesterday and I just thought I should share his amazingness with my beautiful readers. **

**Almost 2K reads. Thank you! **

**Almost 52K reads on Beatrice Eaton. BIGGEST ACHIEVEMENT OF MY LIFE! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Christina's POV: (A/N- bet you weren't expecting that!)**

I lay, staring at Tris' bunk above me. It is currently like 2:30 A.M. and I just can't sleep.

Last night, we arrived at Wembley and Ed and Four practically dragged Tris and I to Nandos, saying they would kick us off the tour if we didn't like it there. I guess it's a good thing we liked it.

I'm really nervous. Tonight I'm playing my first concert. Ive never performed in front of close as many people as how many I'll be performing for tonight.

What if Ed's fans hate me? What if I screw up? What I make a fool out of myself in front of thousands of people? Most importantly, what if my shoes look bad with my outfit on stage?

My thoughts are cut off by Steal My Girl by One Direction beginning to play softly. I grab my phone from next to me and turn the volume off, noticing I have a text from Ed.

_You awake? -Ed_

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. Why would he be up at this time?

_Yeah. Why are you awake? -Christina_

I answer. Ed replies almost instantly.

_Meet me at the 24 hour Dunkin Donuts we're parked by right now. -Ed_

**(A/N- do they even have Dunkin Donuts in England? Idk I'm American)**

I quickly text back saying I'll be there in a minute and I climb out of bed. Heading into the bathroom to make myself look somewhat presentable, I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and an old oversized sweatshirt. It's cold in London right now. I put my hair in a quick messy bun and decide I look good enough. It's in the middle of the night. I'm only going to see Ed.

I grab my phone off my bed and use it as a flashlight to light the dark streets, so I can find the Dunkin Donuts.

When I find it, looking in the mirror, I can see a ginger eating a muffin and drinking a coffee.

I open the door and walk over to him.

"Hey, Chris." He says, noticing my presence.

"Hey. Why'd you call me down here?"

"What do you want to eat? Then we'll discuss it." Ed replies.

I shrug and order a latte and bagel. Ed pays and we sit back down at the table Ed was at previously.

"So?" I ask, sipping on my latte. "What is it?"

"You know how we are planning a plan to get Fourtris, ha Tay's ship name for them, together?" He asks.

I nod my head, hesitantly, worried about what Ed has come up with.

Ed smiles. "I had a dream and I have an idea now. Would you like to hear?"

I eagerly nod. "Go for it."

"So, here's the plan," and then he starts explaining.

**Tris' POV:**

I wake up at about 3 in the morning, instantly noticing the absence of Christina's usual soft snores.

"Chris?" I ask, my voice filling the dark, quiet room.

I get no answer.

"Christina?" I ask again, swinging my feet over the edge or the bed, climbing down from the bunk. Christina isn't in her bunk. Nor the rest of the bus.

I quickly run out of the bus and start looking around in what I can see from my phone light in the dark. After a few minutes, I notice a figure walking around.

"Hello?" I call.

"Ed?" The voice asks. It's a beautiful voice. Manly and familiar.

"Four?"

"Tris?"

I walk over to him.

"What are you doing? Do you know where Christina is?"

"No." He replies. "I was just looking for Ed. I can't find him either."

"Do you have any idea where they went?"

"No clue."

I groan and shiver slightly from the cold London night. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, coming outside in just sweatpants and an old t shirt.

"You cold?" Four asks.

"A little." I admit.

"Here." I notice Four beginning to take his jacket off. I quickly put my hand out to stop him, trying to ignore the spark flying through my arm.

"No. You don't have to. I'm fine. I don't want you to be cold now." I say quickly.

From what I can see in the darkness, Four rolls his eyes. "I'm fine." He says placing his jacket over my shoulders. I instantly begin to feel warmer.

"Thank you." I whisper, softer than I intended.

Four smiles. "You're welcome. Let's go find Ed and Christina."

I nod and we walk around the town in a comfortable silence until we notice a light. A 24 hour Dunkin Donuts.

I nudge Four with my elbow and he notices the light too. We head over to there and notice Christina and Ed, sitting at a table, laughing and talking together.

I push the door open and they immediately cut off their conversation.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" Christina asks, sipping her drink.

"More like what are you doing here?" I ask. "I woke up and the bus was empty. You could've died for all I knew!" I exclaim.

"Relax, Tris. I'm fine. Ed just wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"Uh, tour stuff." She covers herself. I know that's not what she was talking about, but I decided to drop it. "Wait, is that Four's jacket?" She points to me.

I blush at the floor and nod. Christina whispers something to Ed and he nods.

"You guys should get back to the bus now. We have some more things to talk about." Ed says. I pretend not to notice the smirk he is trying to hide.

"Okay. Let's go, Tris." I follow Four out of the Dunkin Donuts.

"What do you think they were hiding?" I ask.

Four shakes his head. "I don't know. If it involves Ed, you should be scared."

I laugh. "That's what u say about Chris."

Four laughs along with me. "Let's get back to the busses."

I nod and we walk back to the busses in silence.

As we approach Christina and I's bus, I slide Four's jacket off my shoulders and hand it to him.

"Thank you." I say.

"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Tris."

He flashes me a smile and walks away, back to his and Ed's bus. I push the door open and head back to my bunk, drifting back to sleep with a certain person fresh on my mind.

**A/N- bit of Fourtris fluff in this chapter. Yay. **

**Is this story even good because I don't even know anymore. **

**Bye. Love you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- sorry this chapter is short and crappy. I took time out of reading Blood Of Olympus to write this. I felt awful for having such infrequent updates.**

**I also had this chapter completed and then my ipad decided to delete half of if I FEEL LIKE MURDERING SOMEONE NOW**

**i have slight anger problems of you havent noticed**

**i am never writinf on my iPad again that sucks because I hate writing on my phone **

**Even though it is short, it has foreshadowing for the future of this fan fiction. Beware. **

**Speaking of foreshadowing, my friend and I were discussing the endings to our fanfic a the other day and how we will end them. You guys will hate us guaranteed. **

**Check out her story The Killer Angels and her fan fiction account mattsmithfangirl cuz she's an awesome writer.**

**HELP ME MY FEET ARE FREEZING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IM NOT WEARING SOCKS AND I HATE FEET**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

I wake up freezing, as usual. I groan as I look at my phone. 8:47. I should probably eat now. I'm hungry.

I climb out of the bunk, noticing Christina sleeping soundly in hers, snoring of course. That's what happens when you go to Dunkin Donuts in the middle of the night to go plot something with Ed Sheeran.

I quickly put on a pair of black skinny jeans, my favorite shirt, my One Direction WWA concert shirt, a black fuzzy hoodie, my Catching Fire mockingjay necklace, and all of my bracelets. I tie my hair back simply and grab my phone. I put on Midnight Memories, singing along softly to my favorite song on the album, Half A Heart. I grab some money and head to the tour bus door.

As as I open the door, a cold gust of wind hits me. maybe I should wear more than just a sweatshirt.

Oh well.

I step outside into the cold, in hope to find a diner nearby. It's too cold to go very far.

As I look around, I notice a puff of smoke in the air.

Min curiosity, I wander over to where the smoke is coming from.

There I see Four, smoking.

"Hey, Four." I say, approaching him.

He looks up and smiles. "Hey, Tris."

"You smoke?" I ask.

He nods.

"You shouldn't. It's bad for you."

"I know."

i sigh. "I'm going to find a place for breakfast. Do you know anywhere good?"

He nods again. "have you tried Nandos? It's great."

I roll my eyes. "What's with you British people and your obsession with Nandos?"I laugh a little. "We went there last night."

"I know." Four replies, putting out his cigarette. I'm going to go prank Ed while he sleeps. Have fun."

"Okay. You do that. I'm going to find some food. I'm starving." I turn to walk away, before tironing back to Four. "Remember to record it."

Four chuckles. "I will, of course. I have to show you everything I've played on him over the years."

"yeah." I say. "You should. I'll see you before sound check."

four waves and I head off down the street, coning to a diner after a few minutes.

Sighing in relief as the warm air hits me, I find a booth.

i order a hot chocolate and a bacon, egg, and cheese omelette.

I love hot chocolate.

And bacon.

Me specially bacon.

Bacon is the greatest.

Bacon is heaven.

Bacon is life.

British people make good bacon.

i finish eating my breakfast and head back to the tour bus. In the bus, Christina's anores still fill the air. I check the time on my phone. 9:29.

Smirking and laughing to myself, I find a pot in the cabinets in the kitchen. I fill it up with ice cold water. I put my phone where the camera can see her bunk and I hit the record button.

This is going to be great.

Mo take Christina's phone out of her hand, not wanting to have to buy her a new one if it gets ruined, and I place it off to the side.

Trying to hold back laughter, I empty the contents of the pot onto Christina's face.

She immediatley wakes and starts screaming and thrashing around.

I can't help myself, falling against the wall laughing.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, BEATRICE!" Christina screams, using my real name in knowledge that I hate it.

Finally pulling myself together, I stop my phone's recording. "good luck with that." I smirk.

"Ugh!" She yells.

"Get ready. It's after 9:30 and you have to be ready for sound check at like 2 something and you still need to eat and get ready.

Christina nods and gets out of her now soaked bed. "I'm going to shower now because I am currently freezing to death, thanks a lot, Tris." She glares at me.

I laugh. "Sorry. Just having a little fun."

"I hate you."

"Awe, love you too."

Christina flips me off and disappears into the bathroom.

While im waiting for her to finish, I grab my phone and do my refular routine.

Check my favorite celebrities' instagrams.

No ones posted.

Shocker there.

Then I check my favorite celebrities' twitters.

No ones tweeted.

shocker there.

Then I check my email for fanfiction notifications.

No emails.

Shocker there.

Then I click on my wattpad app and read some gay Larry One Direction fanfiction.

That is the story of my life.

**A/N- no pun intended there. **

**Like I said, sorry this chapter is awful. **

**I just wanted to update for you guys. **

**There's a 4 day weekend so maybe I'll be able to update more. **

**Mom going to see the WWA film with mattsmithfangirl on Saturday and we're so excited. **

**I hope the show I went to will be in the film. **

**I think it will be. **

**it was the concert they announced that they won a world record. **

**I also hope 5SOS will be in this movie. **

**im done talking about One Direction now. Leave a review to let me know what you think?**

**love you guys.**

**Also, 3K reads. **

**HELL YEAH**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- yay! Another update!**

**sp starting sometime in NOvember, my parents are making me join the indoor track team so I probably will be updating even less. I'm sorry. I'm mad too. **

**After the winter, I'll be able to write more often. **

**It sucks. I already never update and then it'll just be even less. This sucks. **

**Mattsmithfangirl and I saw the WWA concert film yesterday and we both loved it. **

**it reminded me of the concert I went to. **

**It was beautiful. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

"I'm scared, Tris."

i groan. I am currently attempting to comfort a freaking out Christina.

Key word- attempting.

she is flipping out.

Litterally, flipping out.

"you'll be fine, Chris. They'll love you."

"I'm gunna screw up so much."

"you're only going to screw up if you believe you're going to screw up."

"I'm going to."

i groan again. "ED!" I scream as loud as I can.

A few seconds later, Ed and Four are walking into Christina's dressing room.

"What's up, Trissy?" Ed asks.

My roll my eyes at the nickname and choose to ignore it. "Chris here is flipping out. Tell her she won't screw up."

"You won't screw up." Ed says in a monotone with a fake, really bad American accent.

I slap his arm. "I'm sirius. You aren't the one who has to deal with her alone. Help me!"

"Good luck getting Ed to cooperate with you." Four speaks up. "He's still kind of pissed of what I did to him earlier."

I smirk. Four told me the prank he pulled on Ed. I got to see a few videos also. It was great.

"Will you calm her down then, Four?" I beg.

"Hmmm," He pretends to think. "No."

I bang my head on the wall in annoyance.

"Don't do that." Ed tells me. "Unless you want to wake up with amnesia."** (A/N- hehe you see what I did there?) **

I roll my eyes at Ed's 5SOS reference.

"Maybe if I did, Christina would finally listen to me."

She he shakes her head. "Probably not. I would just be slightly less annoying because you wouldn't remember all the times I've annoyed the hell out of you."

"that would be nice." I sigh.

I look at the lock screen on my phone. "It's 6:58. You have two minutes to calm down and put on a damn good show." I tell her.

"I should probably finish getting my guitars tuned up. I'll see you guys soon. Break a leg, Christina. Don't screw up." Ed says.

"That's helpful." I hear Christina mutter.

Ed smirks and leaves the dressing room. Four stays with us.

Some guy who works with the sound or lights or something enters the dressing room.

"Christina?" He asks. "It's time to go."

I can see her start to freak out even more than earlier.

"Calm down, Chris." I say, trying to calm her. "You're amazing. You wouldn't be here if you weren't. You'll do great."

"Thank you, Tris." Christina hugs me.

when she pulls away, she grabs her guitar. A piano is already on stage for her.

Four and I follow her to the edge of backstage where you can see the stage, but the audience can't see you.

We give her a reassuring smile and she walks onto the stage.

A smile of releif crosses over me as I hear the crowd scream her name.

Immediatley, I hear the chords to Kiss You by One Direction playing.

Christina doesnt have any original songs yet, so she is just playing some of the songs that she covered on her YouTube channel except for the Ed Sheeran covers.

Kiss You was her most popular cover, so she decided she wanted to open the show with that.

After Kiss You is over, Christina introduces herself. I can tell she is a lot more confortable now that she has heaEd all of the screaming and cheers for her.

Ms few covers later, Christina begins to sing Little Things by One Direction.

Mu notice Four is softly singing it under his breath. When Chris is singing the chorus for the last time, I notice Four's eyes on me. I turn to look at him.

Before I can register anything that is happening, I feel a pair of lips on mine.

And then we hear a shriek.

**A/N- sorry this chapter is short and awful, but FOURTRISSSSSSS**

**Who shrieked? Who is going to be brutally murdered?**

**you never know with my screwed up mind. **

**Mwahahahaha**

**Leave a review to let me know what you think. Love you guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I didn't want to be too mean and leave you for a while with a cliffhanger. I've done it before, but I won't right now. **

**My wifi sucks. We have a love hate relationship. It likes to break up with me and then we get back together for like 5 minutes and then we break up again. **

**It's an ongoing cycle. **

**I couldn't even finish watching the Thinking Out Loud behind the scenes video on YouTube without the wifi stoping. **

**That made me mad. **

**Very mad. **

**Disclaimer- I iwn nothing. **

**GOOD GIRLS**

**Tris' POV:**

Before I can register anything that is happening, I feel a pair of lips on mine.

And then we hear a shriek.

who got murdered?

Four and I break apart and turn to the sound of the shriek.

Ed Sheeran is standing there (in his american apparel underwear hehe 5sos) with his hands over his mouth and he looks like what Christina does when she FANGIRLS too hard.

"You kissed!" He exclaims.

I roll my eyes. "Obviously. Until you interrupted us."

"yeah, sorry about that." Ed says.

"You scared the crap out of me, you know right?" I ask. "I thought someone just got murdered."

"Don't worry. I'm alive."

"That sucks." Four mutters.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You were meant to."

"okay, as much as I hate you right now, you're still Ed Sheeran so I can't say any death wishes. If you were Chris, that would be a different story though." I laugh.

"Ha!" Ed yells. "She loves me more than you!" He points at Four.

Four rolls his eyes. "That's just because she's been stalking you for years."

"STALKER ALERT!" Ed yells.

"Shut up guys. I want to hear Chris sing." I order them.

To my surprise, they actually do quiet down and I can hear Christina singing and the crowd going wild.

Soon enough, Christina plays her last song and exits the stage with her guitar.

"That was amazing!" I yell as she runs into my arms.

"Oh my god that was insane!" she exclaims. "Thank you so much, Ed. That was the best experience of my life!"

"Don't thank me yet. youve still got another bunch of shows to do around the UK. i also think Fourtris has something to tell you." Ed replies with a smiro growing on his face.

"Oh really?" Christina turns to me. "And that is?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Ed interrupts before Christina can reply. "What Trissy meant to say is they made out while you sang Little Things."

Christina squeals. It's sad that it sounds so similar to Ed's squeal.

"We did not make out! Four kissed me and then we heard a squeal and thought someone was getting bloody murdered!"

"if Ed didn't intturupt you, wouldve you made out?"

"What? No!" I exclaim. "that was my first kiss. You know that." I mutter, while looking down with a blush creeping into my face.

"Don't worry. It was Four's first kiss too." Ed says.

"Edward!" Four whines. "They didn't need to know that."

"tris didn't need to know that." Christina corrects him. "Ed already told me."

Four punches Ed's arm. "I hate you, mate."

"I know." I laugh at the cheeky grin on his face. "I'm going to go get my guitar."

Ed walks away and into his dressing room.

About 10 minutes later, Ed is walking onto the stage and the screams start.

Christina, Four, and I listen to him perform. It's amazing. It reminds me so much of the time Christina and I flew from Chicago all the way to New York to see Ed perform his second night at Madison Square Garden. It was one of the best days of my life.

When Ed is about to play Kiss Me, he asks for the universal shh before he starts his speech as usual.

Once everyone in the arena has shut up, and right before Ed begins to talk, a voice screams.

"I HATE YOU ED!"

I turn and see Fpur laughing next to me.

It was him who screamed that.

Ed seems to know it was Four also.

He is up on stage laughing. "Shut the hell up, Four." I hear him mutter. " Revenge is best served cold."

If he doesn't want everyone to hear that, he failed because he is still talking into the microphone.

"This next song is written about two friends who fall in love. I wrote this song a long time ago, but tonight I wish to sing this to my best mate, Four, and Christina, let's hear it for Christina!" The crowd screams. Once they settle down again, Ed continues. "Christina's best friend who is currently tagging along on tour with us, Trissy."

Mi can almost hear his smirk because at the angle I am at, i cant see his face.

I can't believe he called me Trissy in front of thousands of people!

"Falling in love with your best friend is a beautiful thing."

"*cough* Ted Sweeran *cough*" I say. Christina laughs and Four rolls his eyes at me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Christina starts fangirling.

Damn that girl ships is hard.

Ed performs Kiss Me. At the time I saw him at MSG, I almost cried from a feels attack because it was my favorite song at the time.

it is beautiful.

Soon enough, Ed exits the stage with the crowd still screaming the oh oh oh's from Sing.

"You know, I take back what I said before." I tell him, almost having to shout over the noise of the crowd. "I really do hate you."

"I would say I love you, but then I think Four would punch me." He replies

Sure enough, Four punches Ed's shoulder.

"Exactly my point."

We pack up all of our stuff from backstage and head back to the buses. Four and I walk behind, holding hands, and listening to Christina and Ed's conversation.

"do you think we should let them have their own bus tonight?" Ed whispers.

"Yeah, probably." Christina replies. "They might want to do some addition and multiplication. HAHA! Get it? Your albums?" Christina yells.

Ed chuckles.

I walk up and slap Christina across the head.

"Dumbass." I mumble as my hand joins Four's again.

Back at the buses, Christina and I go into our bus and Ed and Four go into theirs. No changes for tonight.

**A/N- finally done with this chapter! It seems like it took forever. **

**do you guys even like this story because idek anymore. **

**Hopefully another update soon. **

**Bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- so I wrote a bit of this instead of doing homework...**

**mattsmithfangirl had the most genius idea for this story at lunch today and I had the most genius idea for the sequel to her story that she's going to write after she finishes te last chapter of her current fanfic. **

**You should all read it because shes an amazing writer. Her favorite song ever is Amnesia by 5sos **

**5sos is amazing. **

**Isn't what happened to Ashton so sad? I hope he gets better soon. **

**Just saying, by the end of our stories, you will all hate mattsmithfangirl and I. **

**A lot. **

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNN**

**ALSO- where would you hide a body in a band room? You can cut it up and hide it in a bass drum so the drummers could use te drums for years and not know there was a body in it **

**stick fingers in a piccolo case**

**put the head in a tuba case **

**I had a very interesting band lesson yesterday **

**Disclaimer- i own nothing.**

**Tobias' POV:**

For about the 4th time this week alone, I wake up coughing and struggling for breath.

I choke on the air as Ed wakes up and tries to do anything to help.

"Tobias! Tobias, are you alright?" He yells grabbing a bottle of water and giving it to me.

Thankfully, I take the water and gulp it down.

When I can finally breathe again, Ed sits down next to me.

"Tobias, mate, I think you should see a doctor. This is like the 5th time this week." He says.

I hold up four fingers.

"Whatever. Close enough. My point is, you should go. You are not going to die on this tour from choking to death."

I flip him off. "Im not dying."

Ed sighs. "Just go. I'm sure Trissy would side with me if we talked to her about it."

"She has no control over what I do."

"Do you want her to break up with you?"

"What the hell, Ed! We aren't even together. It was one kiss!"

he scoffs. "You are obviously in love."

before he lets me say anything else, he is back over in his bunk, asleep.

I lay back, thinking about what Ed said.

Am I in love with Tris?

i can't be. Not yet.

The tour started a week ago. I've only known Tris for a week.

I like her a lot, but it's not love yet.

I don't think.

I've never experieneed love in my life before. I don't know what it's like.

I think I will go to the doctor today. It really has been getting hard to breathe lately. I wont be missing anything. Ed has today off.

With that in mind, I fall back asleep.

Ed wakes me at about 9:30 in the next morning. Mi get up and go through my regular morning routine.

Get up.

Shower.

Get dressed in all black

Eat breakfast.

Pull a prank on Ed.

Go online.

Actually go and socialize with other humans.

I leave the tour bus with Ed, as we go to meet with Christina and Tris for a while before going to the doctor. Ed says he has to talk to Christina about something for the next show on the tour. They decide to meet in a coffee shop to talk.

While him and Christina do that, Tris and I walk around outside. I've been to all of these places before, but Tris hasn't and she looks completely amazed in England.

Shes so beautiful. I don't know why she can't see it.

After a while, we are holding hands.

"hey, Tris?" I ask, breaking the silence that had filled the air

"Yeah?" She replies, looking up at me. It's adorable how short she is

I stop walking. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Tris smiles a beautiful smile. "Yeah." She replies. "I'd love to."

Tris and I continue holding hands as we walk back to the coffee shop where Ed and Christina are.

A small smile is still present on my face. Being with Tris almost makes me forget about my awful childhood and my father's terrible beatings. It's like she is just a ray of happiness that she spreads to other people

It appears that just as we get back, Christina as Ed are finishing.

"You ready to go, mate?" Ed asks, putting his hand on my shoulder to use to stand up. Damn. He acts so old sometimes.

"Yeah." I reply. "See you later." I wave to Tris and Christina as Ed and I leave the coffee shop.

Ed and I walk to the nearest healthcare place and I sign myself in when we get there.

After a while, the call my name.

The doctor does some random stuff and asks me some random questions.

Then he says the thing I never thought I would hear.

"_Tobias, due to your smoking, you now have lung cancer."_

**A/N- heeyyy guys! **

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**I'm sorry it's short and awful.**

**A little Fourtris action if that makes anything better. **

**Love you guys. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- hi guys! My friend told me to write and for some reason I'm listening to her. **

**Thats a first. **

**This chapter so probably going to be really crappy and terrible, but that's why you guys read this for, right? Everything I write is pretty crappy. **

**Oh well. **

**Also, TYSM FOR ALMOST 54K READS ON BEATRICE EATON AND OVER 7K FOR THIS STORY AND ALMOST 33K READS ON AFIRE LOVE!**

**i am also very sorry for the last chapter. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews, though. Mattsmithfangirl and I had a great time reading them. Also, mattsmithfangirl is now in love with Ed Sheeran. I've only been telling her that he is amazing for 2 years. **

**Let's all congratulate her. **

**Also, starting in November, my parents made me join the indoor track team because I apparently need a social life and I can't spend all of my time alone they threatened my phone **

**I'm sorry, but that means for the winter I will probably update even less frequently than I do already. I'm so sorry.**

**also isn't Becky's new song, Welcome To New York just perfection? I LIVE IN NEW YORK!**

**Here's the chapter now.**

**disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tobias' POV: **

**"**Mate, you have to tell them some time." Ed says siriusly to me

I sigh and rest my hand in my hands. "I know, i- just how?"

"I don't know. Its your problem, mate."

I groan and bang my head on the table.

It's been four (**hehe**) days since I've been diagnosed with lung cancer and I still haven't told Tris or Christina yet.

"Can you tell them?" I ask, looking up at Ed, who is standing next to the table I'm sitting at. "So then I don't have to be there and when they get mad, you will have to deal with them instead of me?" I plead, hating the feeling of begging someone for something it reminds me of when I had to beg my father for mercy back when he beat me

"No. You have to deal with this yourself, Tobias." Ed argues back.

"Hey, you should listen to me. I'm the one dying here."

"You're not dying." Ed says immediatley. "You, mate, are not going anywhere except for a walk to Christina and your girlfriend's bus to talk to them."

"Tris is not my girlfriend." I defend myself.

Ed mutters something that sounds like "yet", but then raises his voice. "Whatever she is, you are telling them."

"Later." I mumble, finally giving in.

"no, now. You've been practically avoiding those girls for four days! You have to tell them soon."

That is true I have been avoiding them as much as I could I just didn't want to tell them I went on the dinner date with Tris that night. It went well. We didn't really do anything, though. We just got dinner and held hands for a while. After that, I've mostly just been hiding out on Ed and I's bus. I really do need to get out

"Fine!" I exclaim in annoyance. "I really do hate you, Edward."

"no, you love me. But you live Trissy more." Ed has his usual cheeky grin back on his face.

i grab Ed's tattoo covered arm and drag him out the bus door, over to Christina and Tris' bus. I think they named it Gus II or something like that, after 5sos' bus that they named Gus.

Ed wants to name our bus.

My slapped him at the thought of it.

Too soon, we are at the door of Gus II. I knok on it, not wanting to just walk in while Tris and Christina could be changing or something like that.

"Come in!" I hear Christina's voice yell from inside, with One Direction playing softly in the background, barley audible over the laughs of the girls

I push the door open and walk in with Ed following close behind.

Christina and Tris are sitting on the couch, watching something on Tris' ipad. They stop the video and look up at us.

"Hmm. Four's finally decided to come out of his cave?" Christina asks.

I roll my eyes. "Ed actually has to talk to you."

"No I dont." Ed inturrupts. "_You_ have to talk to them." Ed says, emphasizing the word you.

"Fine. I have to talk to you." I say.

"About what?" Tris speaks up. "You've been practically avoiding everyone for days. What's up?"

"Umm, guys, I have lung cancer."

**Tris' POV:**

"_Umm, guys, I have lung cancer." _

My heart stops and I feeze. I dont know what to do. How are you supposed to react when they guy you really like tells you that he is diagnosed with lung cancer?_  
_

Luckily, I don't have to say anything. Christina does.

"What?" She yells. "What do you mean you have lung cancer?"

Four sighs. "Exactly what I said. I went to the doctoe a few days ago an they told me."

"How do you have lung cancer? You're too young! You're only like twenty- something!" **(A/N- remember I changed their ages in this) **Christina asks.

"I smoke." I shrug. "I have been for a while too."

I finally find my voice, wherever it was, and I speak up. "A-are you going to be okay?"

"I think. They said that they would have me go in for chemo soon."

I nod. "O-okay." dammit. I don't know why I'm stuttering so much. "I hope youre going to be alright." I don't say 'okay' because I know he really isn't. When my brother, Caleb got diagnosed with cancer, he was a mess. They found the cancer to late. He only lived another 8 months.

I feel hot tears begin to stream down my face.

Christina notices, and must know what I'm thinking about, so she hurriedly gets Ed and Four to leave before grabbing a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons.

She hands the ice cream and one of the spoons to me. She knows me too well I've cream is the best way to cheer me up

We stuff our faces with ice cream as Christina tries to comfort me.

key word- tries

The memories of Caleb are just too much. Now, Four has the same thing that killed Caleb. This is why I hate to get attached to people

One day, they will all leave and I'll have nothing.

Christina hands me a box of tissues and I wipe the wet tears from my eyes.

"It'll be okay, Tris. Your little lover will be fine."

**A/N- wow. This is a pretty depressing chapter. **

**Let me know whst you think. **

**Love you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. **

**Technically, I still haven't updated because mattsmithfangirl wrote this because I was too lazy. **

**Just so you know, she is the one obsessed with Coldplay, not me. I just think they're okay. **

**This chapter's pretty much just a filler. Full of fluff. **

**Thank you to mattsmithfangirl who wrote this. Go check out her story and the sequel that is absolutely amazing. She's a great writer. **

**That's it for now. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

It had been three days since Four told me about his cancer. I still wasn't over it. He felt bad, I could tell. I mostly stayed in my room, just listening to music except for watching Christina's shows.

That day, around five in the afternoon, Four rushed into my room with something gripped in his left hand. I paused my music and carefully took my earbuds out of my ears and wrapped them around my phone.

"What're you doing tonight?" Four asks urgently.

"Nothing, why?" I sigh.

"Good, I got two tickets to go see Coldplay, one of my favorite bands, and you're going with me."

"You can't make me go." I pout.

"Oh yes I can, this is a date."

"I don't want to go." I repeat sternly.

"Fine, I guess you don't love me then." Four pouts, very slowly leaving the room.

This was a lie, I did love him, it was just that I was upset. Who knows if the cancer could take him from me tomorrow.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Great!" Four's face lights up in a grin. "Be ready by seven. The arena is only ten minutes away, and I got us fifth row seats. I know a guy." Four smirks and brags, trying to impress me.

"Okay." A smile creeps onto my face.

Four leaves my room and shuts the door behind him.

I quickly text Christina.

_Me: going to concert tonight with 4. calling it a date. what do I wear?_

_Christina: NO WAY! BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES! _

I groan. Christina holds up her end, and does arrive in my room in five minutes.

"Who are you going to see?" Is the first thing Chris asks me as she very rudely barges into my room.  
"Coldplay." I reply, scratching the back of my head.

"You sound so sad, Beatrice." Christina comforts me.

"It's the cancer..."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Christina cuts me off. "You need to live in the moment, not in the future. This is your time to spend with Four, and if you're not happy, you're going to regret it so much. You can't think of what's going to happen, you need to think of what's happening now."

"You're right." I stand up smiling. "Now make me look pretty." I demand.

Christina picks out an outfit for me, a pair of light blue jeans, a maroon t-shirt, and black converse. She does my makeup and puts my hair in a cute bun.

"You look fantastic, Tris." Christina claps her hands together.

I blush. "Thank you. It's all you, really. I didn't do anything." I giggle.

I put my wallet and ID into a small black bag and sling it over my shoulder. I glance at my digital clock. It reads 6:50.

"Alright, tiger, go get em." Christina teases me.

"Ah, shut up."

We leave my room, and I bump into Four right outside my room.

"Oh, hi." He blushes. "Ready to go?"

He was wearing dark jeans, a yellow and navy blue plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows with a navy blue bow tie (it was very nerdy and dorky but very attractive on him) and purple vans which did not match his outfit at all, but somehow, it kind of did.  
I grinned. "Yeah, um, yeah. You look good."

"As do you, Miss Prior." Four extends his hand for me to take, and I do. Our fingers intertwine, and he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't have too much fun you crazy kids." Christina teases us as we walk out the door. I shake my head as we walk to Four's car. He gets in the drivers seat, and I hop into the passenger's seat. We drive the ten minutes to the arena which was filled with joyous conversation engaged with laughed.

When we got to the arena, we waited in line to get our tickets checked, then after we got into the arena, Four wanted to get a t-shirt to remember this date. He got his t-shirt, and then we got beer. We took our drinks down to our fantastic fifth row seats, and put our stuff down. Four pulled out his phone and demanded a selfie, in which I kissed his cheek as he took the photo. He smiled at the result and put his phone away. Four looked up to the sky and gave it a menacing look.

"God damn it!" Four yells.

"What is it?"

"It might rain!"

"You're getting upset over the rain?" I laugh.

"Yes, Tris I am! The weather will not ruin our perfect night!"

"Okay darling, calm down." I coo.

I take note of the noise around us. The stadium is filling up fast. There had to be 10,000 plus people here.

Soon enough, the concert started. Lights flashed in the stadium as the piano started playing. I noted the chords and arpeggios and realized the song to be Clocks. The noise was deafening. Four looks like a happy puppy with a bone waving in front of it's face.

"Lights go out and I can't be saved..." Chris Martin starts to sing. The crowd sings along, and Four sings along too. Eventually I start singing along too.

"Hello Los Angeles!" Chris yells into the microphone in his English accent.  
The crowd cheers.

"It might rain on us, so stay hyped up!"

They transition into their next song, The Scientist, and halfway through, it starts to pour, and it pours through the entire set.

Two hours later Chris announces the last song.

"Thanks for staying with us Los Angeles! You've been a great crowd! This is Paradise!"  
This is the song I was waiting for.

"When she was just a girl, she expected the world..."

I feel Four's wet hands on my hip, pulling me in close to him, his wet hair sticks to his forehead.

I sling my arms around his neck, and we sway to the beat, our foreheads pressed together.

"Life goes on and gets so heavy, the wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall, in the night the stormy night, she closed her eyes..."

"I love you so much." Tobias mutters, closing his eyes.

"I love you too." I reply honestly.

The beat drops into the chorus, and we kiss, the rain dripping down our faces and slipping into our mouths occasionally, and running down the bridges of our noses.  
"She dreamed of para-para-paradise..."

A single tear leaks out of my eye, but Four doesn't notice, he thinks it's the rain.  
It wasn't the rain, it was my fear of losing him.

**A/N- hope you liked!**

**just another reminder to check out mattsmithfangirl's stories. **

**Hint hint. **

**Bye guys. Until next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- hi guys! I'm not really going to say much here because there is a VERY important note at the end. **

**Be sure to read it **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

It's been a week since Four took me to the Coldplay concert. We've gotten even closer since then.

Weve gone out a few more times and Ed and Christina are shipping us even more than before.

Since when would anyone expect Ed Sheeran to be suck a fangirl?

I am currently sitting in the ICU waiting room at the hospital. Four is having his chemo today.

Christina and Ed are at sound check for their show tonight at Hamburg (**yes, I know he was there last night**)so I am alone waiting.

I am stalking people on Instagram, Twitter, and Watt-pad on my phone as 1989 is blasting in my ears. Well, one of my ears. I only have one headphone in so if anyone comes to update me on how Four is doing.

By the time Four's doctor, Dr Carter, comes to get me, I've already listened to the entire 1989 album by Taylor Swift, the entire x album by Ed Sheeran, the entire Salute album by Little Mix, and almost half of Take Me Home by One Direction.

as soon as I see Dr Carter enter the waiying room, I jump up.

"How is he?" I ask quickly.

Dr Carter laughs slightly as I trip over the leg of the chair. "He is okay. In a few week, he will need more chemo, though. I think you already would've guessed that. He is in stable condition right now."

i nod. "Thank you."

"Of course." She smiles. "My husband, Matt, will be coming to check in on him for the night. I have to go pick my children up from sports and dance and whatever clubs at the School. Having six kids can be a handful. Don't worry about Four. He should be fine."

Dr Carter walks out and I take the elevator to the ICU on the second floor.

The person at the desk there makes me wait about another ten minutes before letting me into see Four.

When I get into his room, I can hardly recognize the person in front of me.

Four lies there, hardly awake, just his eyes are hardly open. The deep blue that normally fills his eyes with life are now dull and grey, with no emotion left in them.

It breaks my hear to see him laying there so lifeless.

"hi, Tris." His voice croaks as he speaks.

"Hey, Four." I walk over to the side of his bed and sit down in the chair next to it. I take his cold hand in mine. "How are you feeling?"

"better now that you're here." His croaking voice answers.

I bring his hand up to my lips and kiss it. "Everything'll be okay, Four." I whisper to him. "You'll be alright."

"I'm not worried about me. I just care about you." He replies in a whisper.

"If you're worried about me, then you should be worried about you. I just want you to be okay."

"I'm not going anywhere." Four closes his eyes. "I'm staying here with you."

a smile makes its way to my lips as Four peacefully begins to fall asleep.

Before he does, three words escape his mouth.

_"I love you."_

**A/N- yay! Fourtris!**

**now that you have some Fourtris fluff, there is something sirius I have to tell you. **

**As you know, I haven't updated in two weeks. **

**If you've been reading my stories since July when I was writing Afire Love, you'd know that I like to update every day. **

**That clearly isn't happening with this fic. School is getting in the way of everything. I like to write from after i eat lunch to whenever I finiSH the chapter. I still have more school after lunch and most of the time, I go to the barn to ride. **

**in a few weeks, winter track starts. I have to do track because my parents think I need a social life. **

**That will make me update even less. **

**i hate the fact all my chapters are now so spaced with the updates and the chapters are shorter and crappier than normal. **

**i know I suck at writing. Writers block makes it even worse. **

**Updating is now as stressful as hell. I feel terrible every day that passes that I don't update, but it's so much pressure to try so much when the story isn't getting anywhere. **

**I know how I want the story to end. **

**I will eventually finish this at a time where everything is easier and I have inspiration. **

**Life is just getting in the way of my writing. **

**Life just sucks sometimes.**

**what I'm saying is, I'm stopping the story. **

**Not permanently. I will finish this. I promise. **

**Ive got 11K reads on this. I don't see why you would all stay with me this long and read my crappy story. **

**ive got over 55K reads on Beatrice Eaton. It's the biggest accomplishment of my life. **

**im sorry all of you read these fanfictions. They're not even good. Now, with school and everything else, I never update and every time I do it's worse than normal. **

**I'd hate to end the story now with not even telling you what happens, but it's for the best. **

**i don't like the fact that someone could be waiting for an update they never get. I dont like when I'm waiting for ages for my favorite stories to update and they never do. **

**im sorry it's ending. **

**I might post something that says when I can write again on my Instagrams, katniss_there_is_no_district12 and tedysphottos. **

**Pm me if you want. **

**Again, I am so so so so so sorry I won't be writing anymore. **

**Please forgive me. **

**I love you guys more than you can imagine. **

**-dauntlessquiddich**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- ummm hi. **

**It's been a long time. **

**I missed you guys. **

**Soooo it's winter break (merry Christmas/Hanukah/whatever you celebrate) and since I finally have time, I'm going to try to write as many chapters as I can in the time from now to the end of break and just post one chapter a day until I run out of chapters. **

**After track is over, I'll hopefully be able to get a good writing schedule again. **

**I am so so so so so sorry that I had to take such a large break. Thank you guys so much for understanding. You're the best readers anyone could ever ask for. **

**I'm back (for now)!**

**how have you guys been?**

**i love you guys. You're the best. **

**Hopefully, this chapter will be decent enough as a comeback chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Tris' POV:  
**

It's been a few weeks since Four had his chemo.

He is doing great and we are currently going to meet up with Christina and Ed to get back on the tour now.

Christina told me while we were lacking on the phone yesterday that she had some huge news that she had to tell be but she wanted to tell me in person.

Four and I are officially together now.

We are currently walking through Amsterdam, holding hands, and looking for the restaurant we are going to meet up with Christina and Ed in.

Four and I walk in silence. There's not much to talk about. We've spent the past few weeks together.

After about five minutes, we find the restaurant and enter.

It's a very fancy place called Oranjee.

Ed and Christina immediately notice us when we walk in. Christina immediately jumps to her feet and pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you, Tris!" She exclaims, practically squeezing me to death.

"I missed you too." I laugh.

Christina smiles, then turns to Four. "How are you?" She asks.

"A lot better, thanks." He replies. "Now, what's your big news?"

A smile breaks out over Christina's face. "I've been signed to a record label."

My jaw drops, before I throw my arms around Christina's neck.

"I'm so proud of you!" I yell.

She hugs me back for a second, then pulls back. "So, what's going on with you and Four?"

I reach back and take Four's hand in mine. "We're officially together."

Christina squeals. The exact reaction I thought she would have. Ed chuckles from behind her.

"It's great to have you to back." He says. "I missed pranking you and making fun of your pathetic love life, Four."

"Hey!" Four exclaims, pretending to be deeply insulted. "I have a girlfriend now."

"yeah, I've noticed. I'm quite surprised too. You specifically said to me that on this tour, you wouldn't get a girlfriend. I also thought no one would be dumb enough to go out with you. No offense Tris, but that's supposed to be completely insulting."

i roll my eyes and Four puts an arm protectively around me.

"If you want to keep making fun of me, can you do it while we eat? I'm starving." I say.

Everyone agrees and a waiter comes to take our orders. We all get a glass of champagne and order the chef's choice meal.

As promised, Ed makes fun of Four and I as we wait for our food to come.

When the food comes, all of us immediately begin to eat and it is absolutely incredible.

"I wish this food was a person so I could take it to Australia and marry it." I say.

Four fake pouts and Ed asks, "Why Australia?"

I grab Four's hand under the table and shrug at Ed. "Australia is cool."

"no it's not. I've been there and it's really hot." Ed replies.

I laugh and roll my eyes.

Christina is The Only One completely oblivious to the conversation. She is too in love with the food to be paying attention to anything else.

I think she loves this food more than she loves Will.

Dam that's a lot.

Once we are done eating, the waiter, who's name tag says 'Zeke', comes over with another guy who looks like him with a name tag that says 'Uriah'.

"Hello, how is everything?" Zeke asks. It just crosses my mind that he doesn't have a Sweedish accent like everyone else. Strange.

"Great, thanks." Ed says, speaking for all of us.

"That's good. This is my brother, Uriah," Zeke says, motioning to his brother standing next to him. "Uri here has decided to be totally unprofessional and wants a photo with you, Ed and Christina. I am very sorry about him."

Ed and Christina both smile. "Of course." Ed says. Him and Christina get up and both take a selfie with Uriah.

Uriah looks very happy.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you please take a picture with me?" Zeke awkwardly asks.

I laugh at him.

Ed and Christina take a selfie with him.

Ed then pays and we head off to the hotels we are staying in for the night.

As usual, Ed and Four are rooming and Christina and I are together.

Christina and I are in room 1 D and Ed and Four are a few doors down.

We bring all of our luggage into the room and I quickly claim a bed, then jump into the bathroom to take a shower. I am the one who had to take a flight across a few countries earlier today to be here.

After I'm done in the shower, I see Christina laying on her bed with her face down into the pillow.

Inwould think she was sleeping if her shoulders weren't shaking.

"Christina?" I rush over to her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She removes her face from the pillow, looking up at me, her makeup is a mess, smearing across her cheeks. She just shakes her head 'no'.

"What's wrong? You can tell me. You know that." I say sitting down on the edge of her bed, rubbing her back gently.

"Will." She sniffles. "H-he broke up with me."

I gasp. "What?" I exclaim.

"When you were in the shower," she says, her voice shaky. "He called and ended it. He found someone else."

"I can't wait until we get back home so I can beat the shit out of that bastard!" I yell angrily.

Christina doesnt reply. She just keeps crying.

"Hey Chris?" She looks up at me. "You know what will make you feel better?" She raises an eyebrow.

I pull out my phone and put Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift on. We both scream the lyrics so loud we are probably bothering Ed and Four who are a few rooms away.

After that, we listen to Mean by Taylor Swift, then Dear John by Taylor Swift, and You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift, and Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift, and Blank Space by Taylor Swift, and pretty much any angry Taylor Swift song that exists.

After that, Christina is still heartbroken, and I still am plotting many ways to kill Will when we get home, but both of our anger is out and we settle down for the night.

**A/N- SNAZZY**

**how was it? I hope you enjoyed. **

**See you guys hopefully soon. **

**Love youuuuuuuu**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- yay another update!**

**also, I am literally 22 reads away from 60K reads on Beatrice Eaton and I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY**

**you guys are so snazzy. **

**I wrote this instead of watching Once Upon A Time. You guys should feel special. **

**There was something else I wanted to mention but I dont remember. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Tobias' POV:**

"STATE THE OBVIOUS, I DIDNT GET MY PERFECT FANTASY, I REALIZE YOU LOVE YOURSELF MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER LOVE ME..." Ed and I's concentration on the movie we were watching was lost.

"What the hell is that?" Ed asks.

"That's your girlfriend's song." I reply.

Ed rolls his eyes. "No shit. Who's screaming it though?"

"It sounds like you're opening act."

"And your girlfriend."

"They sound pretty pissed off."

"Tobias, what did you do?"

"What?" I exclaim. "Why do you think I did anything?"

"They sound mad."

"And? It doesn't mean I did anything. I don't think I did anyway." I replay the past few days in my mind and I can't recall doing anything that would make her angry.

By this time, the song is finished and it is quiet for a few minutes.

Ed and I both let out a sigh of relief, shutting the light to sleep, when we hear then start to yell the lyrics to Mean.

We both groan and pull out our headphones. Ed puts on something probably like Damien Rice or something like that and I put on some Ed Sheeran.

I know he's sitting right next to me, but it's not my fault my best friend is talented.

I turn the volume up to max and lay back and shut my eyes.

Bloodstream and Runaway play and I'm still not asleep.

I groan in frustration. Why can I never sleep anymore?

About half an album and the Loose Change EP later, I am finally drifting off to sleep.

**Tris' POV:**

When I wake, my throat is hoarse. I look around the dark hotel room and notice Christina asleep with a tear stained pillow under her head.

The events of last night rush through my head.

I can make his death look like an accident.

I sigh and glance over at the clock. 7:09.

Why have I been waking up so early lately?

I grab the pad of paper and pen the hotels always leave out an scribble a note out for Christina, just in case she wakes up before I get back.

_Christina,_

_I just went down to the lobby to get us a quick breakfast and hot chocolates. _

_I'll be back soon. _

_Tris_

I put the note on the clock by Christina's bed and I head to the bathroom to quickly fix my hair and get changed out of my pajamas.

After I'm done, I hurry out the door and head down to where the food is in the lobby.

As I'm making Christina and I two cups of hot chocolate, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to find myself facing Four.

"Good morning." I smile and stand up on my toes to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're not mad at me?" He asks, seeming to be in shock.

"Of course not. Why?"

"Last night Ed and I heard you and Christina screaming and Ed thinks I did something."

I nod in understanding. "You had nothing to do with that. Christina's douchebag of a boyfriend broke up with her so I'm plotting his murder right now."

"Oh okay." Four says.

"Why are you even up so early?" I curiously ask.

"Ed likes to snore. It's annoying as hell."

I laugh and turn back around and grab a tray to put the hot chocolates and two muffins on.

"I've got to get back to Chris. See you later Four." I kiss his cheek and whisper In his ear, "Good luck with Ed."

Four rolls his eyes and I walk off down the hall to Christina and I's room.

When I enter the room, the lights are still all off.

I walk over to Christina's bed and crumple the note up and throw it in the trash bin. I put the tray with the hot chocolates and muffins down and gently shake Christina's shoulder.

"Chris. Wake up. I have breakfast." I say softly.

Her eyes slowly open. "Hey, Tris." She mumbles.

She slowly begins getting up and I hand her the food I brought for her and we eat together in silence.

When we finish, I take her trash and throw it out before sitting next to her again.

"I'm really sorry about Will."

Christina sniffles and shrugs. "I should've known it wouldn't work out anyway. We're so far apart now. Not to mention he's going to a smart peoples college in New York. He was obviously going to find someone better."

"No ones better!" I exclaim. "You're a great person and you're so pretty and talented and opening for Ed freaking snazzy Sheeran and you just got signed to a record label and you're my best friend and I don't know how anyone could find someone better."

Christina grabs a tissue and wipes a tear from her eye. "Thank you so much, Tris. You're the best friend I could ask for and if Four hurts you, I will kick his sorry ass."

I laugh and hug Christina. "Let's hope you never have to."

"You never know."

"Very true."

"You know, we don't have to catch our flight until late tonight. Let's go do something." Christina suggests.

I nod in agreement. "Sounds fun. I'll text Four and Ed and let them know where we are and tell them to leave us alone. Go get dressed."

Christina gets up and grabs some close before heading into the bathroom and I pull my phone out to text Four and Ed.

A few minutes later, Christina walks out in a pair of jeans and a band tank top. Her hair is in a fishtail braid and she has on 4 inch heels.

"Ready?"

**A/N- Hope you liked this chapter. It's really just a filler but whatever. **

**Hopefully I'll update tomorrow. **

**Everyone go read mattsmithfangirl's story because she is so snazzy and then go annoy the hell out of her for me. **

**Okay?**

**Okay. **

**Thanks for reading guys. Love you. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- hey guys!**

**So, I've got almost 60.3K reads on Beatrice Eaton, so I'm thinking of writing an epilogue. **

**For those of you who read the story, do you think it would be a good idea? I just want something to let everyone know who read that story and haven't read this one how amazing all of you are.**

**and, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 15K READS ON THIS STORY**

**Also, I would like to congratulate everyone who noticed all of my TFIOS references in the past few chapters. **

**Sorry if the end seems rushed. I had a few hundred words written but youtube distracted me. **

**Please let me know what you think of the idea for Beatrice Eaton. **

**If you guys think I shouldn't, I won't. **

**That's it. Love you guys. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Tris' POV:

Christina and I are currently walking around Amsterdam when we come across the Anne Frank house.

"Let's go here." I suggest.

Christina agrees and we pay and enter the house.

"This is so like The Fault In Our Stars." Christina points out.

I laugh. "It is. You're not going to randomly kiss me, are you?"

She smirks at me and wiggles her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes.

"No. You're with Four and I ship you two so freaking much. Ed even ships you. I didn't even know he knew what shipping is!"

"It's obvious that he's just a closeted fangirl."

"Exactly."

Leaving our conversation at an end, Christina and I begin to walk around the Anne Frank house.

It's very interesting the way the family was hidden by the wardrobe.

**(I know nothing else about the Anne Frank house so skipping to afterward) **

Once Christina and I leave the Anne Frank house, we decide to stop at a diner to eat lunch.

"Why are all these menus in Dutch?" I exclaim angrily after a minute of looking at the menu.

"I don't know maybe it's because we're in Amsterdam." Christina says calmly.

I pull my phone out, ignoring her comment, and I go onto google translate.

Christina also ends up using it.

Once we finally figure out what things mean, we settle on bacon with a side of bacon and eggs.

I love bacon.

I could probably go on a two hour rant just on how much I love bacon and why it is so perfect.

The waitress comes over to our table.

She speaks English, which is nice.

"Hi, I'm Marlene and I'm going to be your waitress for today. What can I get for you?"

We both get toasted marshmallow hot chocolate as a drink and our bacon and bacon and eggs.

Marlene writes down our orders and walks off to the kitchen.

"Okay, Tris." Christina begins.

"I don't like that look. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

I raise my eyebrow suspiciously.

Christina puts her hands up in surrender. "I swear I didn't do anything." I think I hear her mumble 'this time', but I choose to ignore it.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Wow, you're nice." Christina says rolling her eyes. "Now that I am not currently in a relationship anymore, I can focus mainly on yours."

I groan. "I should've known." I mutter.

She just smiles innocently. "First things first, if he hurts you, let me know so I can kick his ass."

I laugh and nod. "He won't."

"That's what we all said about Will, but look what happened. Anyway, also, do you love him?"

"I-I don't know. I think so. I've never been in love before." I reply, hating the fact that I stuttered.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to be living on the couch in mine and my future husband's basement with all of your cats."

I reach across the table and smack Christina's arm.

"You know I hate cats. It would be miniature horses if anything."

"You're not even going to deny that you're forever alone?"

I shake my head. "I thought it too."

"Of course you did."

Our conversation is interrupted by our food coming.

Let's just say the bacon tasted like heaven.

"Okay, now that we're done," Christina says as she finishes her food. "Let's get back to your man."

I roll my eyes and we pay the bill, leave a tip, and exit the diner.

Once the hotel was in view, Christina nudges my shoulder.

"I bet you can't beat me to the hotel." She challenges.

"It's on."

I immediately take off at a sprint. I did track in high school, I know I can win.

Plus, I'm wearing converse and Christina is wearing heels.

I make it to the entrance to the hotel a few seconds before Christina does.

"Now what do I get because I won?" I ask.

"A kiss from Four." She breathlessly replies.

I scoff. "I would've gotten that anyway."

"Exactly. You get the pleasure of winning something because I let you win."

"Okay. Sure you did." I say sarcastically.

I ignore her reply and head off to our room to get our luggage because we have to check out of the hotel soon.

Before I'm finished though, I hear a knock on the door.

I open it to reveal a nervous looking Four.

"Hey, Four. You okay?" I ask, leaning up and softly kissing his lips.

"Can we talk about something before we leave?" He asks.

I nod. "Of course. Can I just finish packing? It'll take two minutes."

Four smiles. "Of course."

I quickly throw the rest of my clothes in my bag and hurry to meet Four.

He takes my hand when he sees I'm ready and we walk out to a bench by a river. Amsterdam is such a pretty place.

"What is it you need to tell me?" I ask after we are seated on the bench.

"About me."

I look at him curiously as he takes a deep breath.

"As you probably know, my name isn't Four. It's Tobias Eaton." He confesses.

"Tobias." I whisper. I like that name.

"I never tell anyone my name, other than Ed, because it relates me to my father. When I was little, my mum left us and my father started abusing and beating me."

I gasp.

"It went on for a few years, until Ed found me when I was like seven."

"I'm glad he did." I mumble.

"You don't hate me for being so weak, do you?" He asks.

"Of course not. It just makes you stronger. I-I love you." I say shyly. That's the first time I've ever said that to him.

He frowns. "Say it again."

"Fo-Tobias, I love you." I say more confidently.

Tobias presses his lips to mine. "I love you too, Tris."

**A/N- someone reviewed asking when Tobias was going to reveal his past to Tris and hadn't even realized he hasn't yet, so here it is. **

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**Stay snazzy**

**Love you all. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- heeeyyyyyyyyyy**

**So guys, I've started writing the epilogue to Beatrice Eaton. **

**It'll most likely be posted by tomorrow. **

**It's almost 2015. That just came across my mind. **

**Another year spent fangirling is gone. **

**Oh well. No regrets. **

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

"OOH COLORED CRIMSON IN MY EYES, ONE OR TWO COULD FREE MY MIND."

Christina and I are in her dressing room, before the show tonight and we are listening to Ed Sheeran songs and dancing and people would probably think we are mental if they saw us.

"THIS IS HOW IT ENDS, I FEEL THE CHEMICALS BURN IN MY BLOODSTREAM."

Wouldn't it be strange if Ed walked in right now?

"FADING OUT AGAIN, I FEEL THE CHEMICALS BURN IN MY BLOODSTREAM."

The music is on so loud, neither Christina or I hear the knocking on the dressing room door.

"SO TELL ME WHEN IT KICKS IN, WELL TELL ME WHEN IT KICKS IN."

We only notice when the door opens and Tobias walks in.

"IVE BEEN LOOKI-"

The music is cut of when Christina pauses it.

"Ummm, hey Four." I say awkwardly.

"You guys have issues." Tobias bluntly states.

Christina gasps in fake hurt. "No we do not. You have issues for dating a girl who has issues." She says, referring to me.

I flip her off and turn to Tobias. "What do you need?"

"Ed says to turn the music down."

"Shit, he heard it?" Christina asks.

"Yep and he thinks you're both obsessed."

"We are." I mutter under my breath.

Four raises his eyebrows at me. "What was that?"

"Nothing." I reply.

Four ignores me and turns to Christina.

"Keep her under control. The human population is not safe with her not in a mental asylum."

I slap Tobias' arm. "Asshole." I mutter under my breath.

"Love you too, Tris." He says with a cheeky smile.

"Anyway, I don't get why you think I need help. There are murderers out there who just walk around and no one even says anything to them. Like John Green!"

"He's an author." Tobias points out.

"But he's a murderer. Why else would he kill Augustus Waters and Alaska Young if he wasn't a murderer?"

**(A/N- SORRY FOR THE SPOILERS) **

"Because it's fake. They're just books."

"That's it, I'm out."

I throw my hands up in surrender as I walk out the open dressing room door.

I just go to the snack machine and get a bag of M&amp;Ms and a bag of chips, then I head back to Christina.

When I get to the dressing room, I throw the chips at her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I reply, opening my M&amp;Ms. "So what happened after I left."

Christina shrugs. "Not much. Four just left to get back to Ed."

I nod. "Okay. Anything else?"

"Ummm no."

"You sure about that?" I ask about her uncertainty of her response.

"Yep."

"Okay fine. Put the music back on."

Christina reaches over to her phone and presses play. She turns the volume down slightly and we continue dancing like idiots to the amazingness of Ed Sheeran.

**Tobias' POV:**

**(This is from when Tris leaves) **

"That's it. I'm out." Tris says, exiting the dressing room.

Christina and I watch her walk out before I am suddenly slammed against the wall next to the door.

"I'm warning you now, pretty boy," Christina practically growls. "Hurt her and I will make your death seem like an accident."

"I won't hurt her!" I exclaim, pushing her arms away from me and stepping away from the wall.

"That what my ex said. I'm just warning you. Hurt her and you will pay and there is nothing I do better than revenge."

"I promise I will never intently hurt her. If I do, it will hurt me as well. I love her."

"Okay. Go back to Ed now." Christina says pushing me out the door.

**Tris' POV:**

**(This is after she gets back and is listening to music with Christina again)**

A few songs later, someone who works at this arena comes into the dressing room and calls Christina to get ready to go on stage.

I follow her as she gets her earpiece put in and she picks up her guitar.

"Bonne chance." I tell her as she is about to go onstage.

"Thanks, Tris. See you afterward." She smiles at me and walks onto the stage.

I smile in pride as the arena erupts in screams.

This is her life now and I couldn't be prouder of my best friend.

**A/N- SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT ITS LIKE LESS THAN 900 WORDS**

**It sucks too. Sorry. **

**Also for those of you who don't know, bonne chance means good luck in French. **

**I really hope I spelt it right. **

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**Love you all and see you probably/hopefully tomorrow. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- please read this AN. It's really important.**

**Sorry for not updating for a few days.**

**I think this is going to be the last chapter I write for a while.**

**It's already 2015. This is crazy.**

**So it's really hard to update, even on break. And break is going to be over soon.**

**I'm going to try to convince my friend to take over this story (she doesn't know this yet) but she has her story that she has to work on, so she might not be able to. Her account is mattsmithfangirl**

**I'm just happy that I got to write a few chapters.**

**I know that I will be able to write over the summer and possibly Easter break.**

**Sorry about putting this on hold again guys.**

**With that said, I hope you have a good end to 2014 and have a great 2015.**

**Bye guys. I love you all so much**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Also, BEATRICE EATON EPILOGUE IS UP NOW**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

Tobias and I have been great lately. Our relationship seems to be going perfectly.

There is only a few dates left of the Europe Multiply Tour.

Christina's record label is in London and she's going to start working in the studio right after the tour ends, so we are going to be staying in the UK.

We are getting a flat nearby Ed's so Tobias and I could almost always be around each other.

"Tris! Four's here!" Christina calls.

Tobias and I are about to go on another date. He won't tell me what we are doing or where we're going, so I have no clue what to expect.

I get up off the couch and walk to the door of the tour bus where Tobias is standing, holding a dozen red roses.

I go over and quickly kiss his lips.

"Thank you. They're beautiful. I love you." I whisper to him.

"Beautiful like you are." I kiss him again before taking the flowers and putting them in some water.

"You ready?" He asks, holding out his hand.

I nod and take it in my smaller one, holding on tightly.

Tobias and I leave the tour bus and we walk down the street, around the town.

We are currently in Gladscow, Germany. Ed is performing a few nights here, so we have plenty of time.

Is so different than I'm used to, but it is so incredible.

Tobias leads me through the town and to a park. Then he takes me up the hills in the park where a picnic basket is set up, with Ed Sheeran's song Kiss Me playing in the background.

I stand on my toes and press my lips to Tobias'. It sometimes sucks being so much shorter.

"I love you so much." I tell him.

"I love you to."

We sit down and Tobias begins to take out the food.

We eat grilled cheese sandwiches, bacon, and chips with a chocolate cake for desert. It's amazing.

"Thank you so much for everything, Tobias." I say once we finish eating.

"Anything to make you happy." He bends down and places a kiss on my lips. When he is just about to pull away, I put my hand behind his head and hold him there, pressing my lips to his more forcefully, deepening the kiss.

"I love you." I murmur against his lips.

"Dido." He replies.

Our lips move together perfectly, as if we were a broken puzzle reunited.

Before things get too much more heated, I pull away.

"Thank you so much, Tobias."

He gives me one more short, sweet kiss before standing up. We clean up the picnic stuff together and hold hands as we walk back to the bus.

Once we are standing outside Christina and I's tour bus door, I turn to Tobias.

"Thank you for today. I had a great time." I stand on my toes and place a kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smile at him before turning and entering the bus to be drowned in questions from Christina about how the date went.

**Tobias' POV:**

As Tris leaves, I smile to myself, wondering how I was lucky enough to end up with such a perfect girl.

I quickly walk back to the bus I share with Ed. It's pretty cold out here this time of year.

When I get there, I am oddly out of breath. I keep coughing and I feel like my lungs are beginning to close in.

I hurry to the couch where I can sit to catch my breath.

Ed comes over when he notices and grabs me some water to help clear my throat.

I doesn't work. I keep coughing so much my chest hurts.

It's not long before I can't breathe anymore and I am starting to see spots in my vision.

"Help." I choke out to Ed.

The last thing I hear is Ed calling for help before I black out.

**A/N- there it is. Last chapter for a while guys.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Sorry it's short.**

**Please don't kill me.**

**Thanks for reading. Easter Break will probably be the earliest I update again.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Happy new year guys. I love you all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys. Wow, I'm nervous. **

**My only completed fic has 1.5K reads and that's like nothing compared to the reads this story has. **

**I shouldn't be nervous though, I'm just doing something I love. But if some of you have been paying attention, I wrote a chapter or two for Afire Love and a chapter for this story too. I wrote the Coldplay concert chapter. Cadence likes me to write for her a lot because she's lazy.**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter (hopefully) and get a sense of my writing style, I guess. **

**So don't forget to check out my account mattsmithfangirl , check out my fics, review them and stuff, and follow/favorite/review this story to let me know how I'm doing! **

**I hope you all have/had a great day and I'll see you all soon. **

**-Izzy**

Tris' P.O.V:

As soon as I got back from the picnic with Tobias, Christina wanted to know every single detail.

_Literally._

As I was telling her about it, she got a phone call from Ed.

"Hello? What? _What?_ Oh my god, oh my god. Shit, okay. We'll be there as soon as we can." Christina says worriedly. "Bye." She hangs up and throws me my jacket.

"Come on, we have to go." Christina drags me out the door of our bus.

"Wait, Chris, what happened?" I ask her.

"Four passed out, Ed says he was coughing up a storm and he couldn't breathe. He took him to the hospital. Ed says it's a ten minute run, since we don't even have a car." As soon as I hear this, adrenaline flows through my body like a river and I run as fast as I can towards the hospital. We passed it on our way here and I remember how to get there. Horrible things race through my mind as I run.

"Don't focus on anything else." I mumble to myself. "Just run."

"Tris, wait up!" Christina yells behind me. I don't pay attention to her.

When we get to the hospital, I burst through the doors, and Ed stands up as he sees me. He hugs me, calming me down, steadying my breathing.

"He's going to die, he's going to die just like my brother." I sob into his shoulder.

"No, no, he's not. Fluid filled up in his lungs, that's all. They've got it removed, but he's gotta stay overnight, and as soon as we get back to London, he has to get chemo right away." Ed shuts his eyes for a second. He opens them back up and releases me from the hug.

"When can I see him?" I ask impatiently.

"Soon. I promise." Ed says.

About 15 minutes later, a nurse comes out with a clipboard.

"Tobias Eaton?"

"That's his real name?" Christina says in shock.

"I had to tell them for his medical record." Ed shrugs.

I stand up to the sound of his name.

"Come with me." The nurse says, and the three of us follow her.

"Fluid filled up in his lungs, causing air circulation to be cut off. Luckily you got him here in time so we could drain it, or else he would probably be dead." The nurse tells us as we walk up a flight of stairs. "He can be released tomorrow." The nurse opens the door to room 112, and we walk in. Tobias was asleep in the hospital bed, his arms hooked up to and IV machine and some other stuff. There was a breathing tube wrapped around his head, the nozzles going into his nose.

"I'll let you be." The nurse leaves, shutting the door behind her.

I pull up a chair right next to the bed. I take his left hand in both of mine. I bring it up to my forehead and close my eyes.

"Don't you ever freakin' dream of doing that to me again. You had me so worried you little piece of shit." I mutter.

"Aren't you the most loving girlfriend on the planet." Ed laughs.

"I am." I reply smirking. I kiss his forehead and run my hand over his hair, which was surprisingly very soft.

"Do you want us to leave you two alone?" Christina asks me.

"You don't have to."

"C'mon Ed, we're going to wait in the hallway." Christina tugs on Ed's arm.

"But she said we didn't ha-" Ed is cut off.

"I said so." Christina and Ed go into the hallway, leaving me alone with Tobias.

"Darling hold me in your arms the way you did last night, and we'll lie inside, a little while, here oh. I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up, and we're wrapped in light, in life and love. Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut, for they're designed to be together, oh. With your body next to mine our hearts will beat as one. And we're set alight, we're afire love." I sing softly to him.

"With your best friend as the writer of that song, preforming it at all of his shows, it's very hard for me not to like it, you know?" I tell Tobias. It's not like he's going to respond.

Ed pops his head in the door. "Were you singing my song?" He smirks.

"Get the hell out of here." I tell him, and he listens. "When we go home, you'll have to get chemo again. Don't worry though, I'm going to be right there with you, holding your extremely large hand in my extremely small hand the entire time. I love you so much, I just want you to know that, alright?" I sigh.

Tobias' eyes flutter open.

"Hi Trissy." He mumbles.

"Hi." I grin from ear to ear.

"I love you." He mutters.

"I love you too." I chuckle. I lightly press my lips to his, and we kiss for a few seconds. I pull away.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Like crap. But I'll be okay." He rubs his eyes, opening them wider.

"Where's Ed and Christina?" He asks me.

"In the hallway. They wanted us to be alone." I tell him.

"It's not like I can do anything anyway." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up." I laugh.

"Anything for you, Trissy, anything for you."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- HEYYYYYYY**

**It's Cadence again.**

**I had my last indoor track meet yesterday and I did terrible, but I also half lost a bet with my dad. If I won the bet, I would get tickets to see 5sos next summer, but if I loose, then I have to do outdoor track in the spring that starts in March.**

**My dad has two people on his side and I have a whole track team plus a bunch of other people and he still refuses to believe I am right, so he says he will get me the tickets and I have to do track again in the spring.**

**I refuse to believe the bet is over.**

**I still might be stuck doing spring track and I still have school, so I will try to update after school a few days a week until track starts again in March.**

**Just happy I can actually update again.**

**Let's all thank mattsmithfangirl one more time for her amazing chapter that she wrote because she loves me so much.**

**That's it for now. I'll let you know more about updates when I know more about spring track.**

**Love you guys so much and thank you for almost 22K reads and almost 69K reads on Beatrice Eaton. I don't even get why you read my work. It's not even good. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything and I know that Don't Let Go is by Lea Michelle (my sister told me to use that song) so just pretend it is by Christina.**

**Tris' POV:**

Tobias and I are standing backstage before the last show of this tour in Paris.

His hand is holding mine tightly as we watch Christina give us a quick smile and walk onto the stage, making thousands of fans scream her name.

I lean my head against his arm as she starts to sing. It has to be his arm because he's too tall and I'm too short to lean my head on his shoulder. Damn height differences.

I'm about the middle of her setlist, Christina puts down her guitar and walks out to the piano. What is she doing? She isn't supposed to use the piano in this part of the show.

I notice Tobias look down at me in confusion, just like what I am feeling. I shrug, letting him know I wasn't sure of what was happening either.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" Christina asks. The crowd screams. I never understood why people do that. If you walked up to someone on the street and asked them how they were, and they screamed in your face, it would be weird, wouldn't it?

"Okay, so as some of you may know, I recently got signed to a label." The crowd screams again, and I smile fondly at Christina's success. "I've already started writing some songs for my album. And I got permission to play one of the songs at one show. That show is today." The crowd screams even louder than ever.

"I wrote this song for my best friend. I thought she would be forever alone, but she's now with a great guy and I wrote this about them. I hope you enjoy and they do too. This song is called Don't Let Go." Christina says starting to play the opening on the piano.

I didn't know Christina already started writing songs! Why didn't she tell me? And is this song about me and Tobias?

Christina finishes playing the opening and begins to sing the beautiful lyrics.

_"Shadows above the sand_

_I waited so long to hold your hand_

_Familiar rode, helpless, just acting stupid like kids_

_Was so distracted, yeah we've been careless_

_It's not too late_

_Baby open your eyes_

_And hold on tight_

_Just keep running and we can stay up all night_

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_Flying high as a kite no ground below_

_Got me up in the sky running don't let go, don't let go"_

Christina sings a few more verses until she finishes the song, sending the audience erupting in cheers. Tobias held me close to him the entire time.

"I love you. You know that, right?" He asks.

"I know." I reply. "And I love you too." I stand on my toes and he leans down slightly so our lips can meet. They slowly move against each other until we both run out of air. When we do, I look up into his eyes.

"I love you so much." I say. He pulls me to his side again as Christina plays the next cover of her setlist.

I can hardly pay attention to what she is singing anymore. All that is crossing my mind is what would happen if Christina never made her YouTube channel.

She would never have been called to come on this tour. We wouldn't have met Ed Sheeran. We wouldn't have been able to travel places we've only dreamed of being one day. We would still be in Chicago, trying to be able to make a living and survive somewhere. Most importantly though, I never would have met Tobias.

He is the missing piece I've missed all my life. I was incomplete until I met him. I have never been in love. I didn't even know what love truly was until I met Tobias. The closes thing to love I knew was fictional ships that more often than not ended up broken up or 1/2 dead at the end.

We are different, however. I know this is true love. And I honestly don't know what I would do without Tobias. How had I managed to live a full 18 years of my life without him by my side?

I look up at Tobias, admiring his stunning blue eyes, and perfect jawline, and perfect everything. He notices me looking up at him, and kisses my forehead softly.

Soon enough, Christina's set is finished and it is intermission before Ed goes on stage. There is normally about twenty to thirty minutes between Christina and Ed. That gives us all time to relax together for a few minutes.

Normally our time together just consists of us sitting in the same room with music playing in the background and each of us doing separate things on our phone. Sometimes we will even be tweeting random shit to each other when we are sitting right next to each other.

I am currently just on twitter, looking at the worldwide trending tags, I gasp as I see one.

_#christinadontletgo_

I squeal and Tobias, Ed, and Christina all look at me weird.

"You okay, Tris?" Ed asks, sounding slightly worried about me.

"Check the twitter top trends right now." I reply.

Suspiciously, they all go onto twitter. I closely watch Christina's reaction.

She screams, drops her phone, and just plainly freaks out.

"Holy crap! This isn't real. This can't be real. Tris, I'm trending!" She yells, not able to handle the emotions she has.

Tobias chuckles. "Congratulations Christina. Calm down though. Security is going to think someone's dying in here."

Ed nods. "You all know how much I hate to agree with Four here, but it's true. They don't want us going crazy before or during the show. Afterwards, we can do whatever the hell we want to do though."

"Okay, so Christina, just save your fangirling for after Ed performs." I say.

"Got it." Christina nods and goes back to admiring her phone screen. I can tel she is trying not to go crazy.

I just cuddle into Tobias' chest until one of the stage crew people come to collect Ed to get ready to go on stage.

We follow him out and stand on the side, watching him perform as we usually do.

Today, everything just seems so crazy and surreal. Everything has changed for Christina and I so much.

And we know it is going to change much more in the near future.

What we don't know is some of the change will only bring the worst.

**A/N- DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- hey. Another update!**

**It's Cadence again.**

**I think I am just going to update whenever I get the chance, so there won't be any days when I will defiantly have a new chapter up.**

**This chapter is kinda boring. Nothing of much importance happens. It's a little short too. Sorry. **

**Who do you want to win the Super Bowl tomorrow? TEAM RAVENCLAW FOREVER!**

**Don't judge my life decisions.**

**Okay, I hope you like this update. You guys are the best. I hope you all understand that.**

**i love you all so much. I all of you for actually putting up with me. If I was you, I would've left a long time ago. You are all so amazing. Thank you guys so much. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Tris' POV:**

"Tris! Wake up!" My eyes shoot open to notice Christina standing above my bed on the tour bus.

"Morning, Chris." I say, groaning and stretching.

"Get up." Christina pulls my blankets off of me. "We only have two hours to catch our flight back to Chicago."

I nod and climb out of bed, grabbing my phone on the way and heading to the bathroom. I put One Direction's new album, Four, on shuffle as I begin to get ready.

Since the tour ended two days ago, Christina and I have decided to go back to Chicago for two days, before we move to a flat together in London, near where Ed and Tobias live. It is just more continent for Christina's management and recording to be in England, rather than black home.

We found a flat to share, and we are going to be moving in just a few days. We just have to go back to Chicago to collect our belonging that we don't have with us. We also wanted to say a quick goodbye to our friends and family back in Chicago.

I finish getting ready, and I grab my bag and Christina and I go to say goodbye to Ed and Tobias because we just felt like saying bye before we went home.

Tobias and Ed moved back into their flat yesterday, so Christina and I have to catch a cab to get there. The cab ride is only about five minutes long, and Christina and I just spend the whole time talking about random crap.

After we arrive at their flat, Tobias greets us at the door, pulling me into the safety of his arms.

"I love you, Tris." He says softly, as his lips press against the top of my head.

I giggle quietly. "I love you too. Don't worry. I'll only be gone for a few days. Then we'll be back. Okay?"

"Okay." He replies.

Ed and Christina go to talk in the other room for a minute while Tobias and I stay silent, just enjoying the presence of each other.

**Christina's POV: (surprise!)**

As Tris and I get to Ed and Four's flat, Four is immediately at the door with Tris in has arms.

I smile at them. They are so adorably in love. It reminds me of the way Will and I used to be.

I miss having someone to love me.

It's okay though. Everything that has happened recently has been so crazy. Touring. Songwriting. Fans. All of it.

I smile to myself as I go over to where Ed is and we walk into the kitchen.

"They're cute, aren't they?" I ask.

Ed glances out through the kitchen door to see where Fourtris is. "They are."

"She is going to miss him when we are back home. It'll only be a few days but they've spent all their time together since we met." I observe.

"Yeah." Ed sighs. "Are you sure about leaving?"

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "What do you mean? It'll only be a few days."

"Four. What if something happens and you and Tris are all the way in America?"

"Oh." I say. I never thought of that. Ed does have a point. "He'll be alright. He has to."

"You and I both hope."

I glance at the clock that is on the oven. "We should probably get going." I give Ed a quick hug. "Thanks for everything."

"Bye, Chris. I'll see you in a few days."

Ed and I exit the kitchen after I grab a bag of crisps.

"Tris,new have to get going." I announce.

Tris looks up at me and nods. Her and Four's lips meet together. She whispers something to him as she pulls away and follows me to the door. Her and Ed say their goodbyes and we are back in a cab to get to the airport.

Our time at the airport is just an average airport trip. Too many security checks. Waiting. Getting the tickets. Waiting. Boarding the plane. More waiting. It's a pretty boring process.

Tris just sits there, in silence, with her headphones in, gazing out the plane window. I can tell she is thinking about Tobias.

She is in love.

I can hear it in the silence. I can feel it on our way home. They are in love. It's true love.

I pull my songwriting journal out of my bag that I have with me. I grab my lucky, sparkly blue pen and open to a new, fresh page.

I hum to myself quietly as I tap my fingers on the armrest, as I write down new lyrics and rhythms for another song.

About am hour later, I'm almost done with a rough idea of how I want the song. It'll need some rewrites and lyric changes, but it is decent so far.

I glance at my phone screen, realizing that there is still a few hours left of the flight.

I groan in annoyance at long plane rides and decide to try to get some rest so my jet lag when I get home won't be as bad. Tris is also asleep.

I have nothing better to do.

I change the song that is playing on my phone before closing my eyes and getting comfortable so I can drift off to sleep, knowing that I will be home before I know it.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- heeyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**How are you guys today?**

**Today is one year since Phillip Seymor Hoffman died. I can't believe it's already been a y****ear.**

**Lenny Kravitz was amazing on the Super Bowl half time show yesterday. That was pretty mu the only reason I watched it.**

**I don't really have much to say. I have school tomorrow, so I have no clue if I will be able yo update until next Saturday. I'll try though.**

**Enjoy, everyone. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

Christina and I step into the small house we used to live in together.

It is pretty much empty. Our parents already sent most things that we need to London.

I walk around the house with a strange feeling inside of me. It's so weird to see this house empty like this.

I go up to Christina's old room where I predict she is, and I am right.

"Hey, Christina, want to go get something to eat before we visit our parents?" I asks.

She turns to me. "Sure. Let's go. Where do you want to go?"

I think for a second. "Divergent Diner?" I suggest. Divergent Diner is our favorite place to go out and eat.

"Let's go!" Christina yells.

We walk to the diner. It's only a short walk away, so why drive? We don't have our car anyway.

Less than dive minutes later, Christina and I are walking into the diner. Our usual waitress, Tori, instantly notices us and rushes over.

"Hey, Tori!" I say. "How are you?"

"I am great. How was the tour, girls? A headline tour next year hopefully." She nudges Christina with her arm.

"I got a record deal. We're moving to London so I can record new songs soon." Christina informs her.

Tori claps her hands together excitedly. "I'm so proud of you!" She pulls Christina into a hug before turning to me. "And you, Tris? Anything of importance happen to you?"

"I have a boyfriend."

Tori pulls me into a tight hug. "I knew you wouldn't stay alone forever!" She exclaims. "Now, let's get you girls something to eat." We go over to the usual table me and Christina sit at.

"I'm assuming the usual?" Tori asks.

"Yep." Christina and I say in sync.

Tori goes off to give our orders to the cook, her brother George, who always gives us extra bacon with our bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches because we are friends with Tori.

Tori has to take other customers' orders, so Christina and I just keep a small talk between ourselves.

"When are you going to start recording?" I ask.

"A week after we move into our flat in London." She replies. "My manager wants to give me time to get settled in. London is a lot different than Chicago."

"Thanks nice. Just imagine moving there and not even having time to settle in before you're back to working your ass off."

Christina laughs and nods in agreement. "So what about you, Tris? You going to start writing any time soon?"

I pause to think before answering. Christina knows that I want to be an author one day. Not many people know that. I sigh. "I don't know. I don't know what to write. Every good idea seems to be already taken."

"It'll come to you one day. Don't worry." Christina reaches across the table and pats my shoulder.

Just then, Tori comes back with our sandwiches and we immediately begin to eat the delicious food you can only get at Divergent Diner.

We eat, occasionally talking, before we finish and leave the diner after paying and saying goodbye to Tori.

"Meet back at the house at 5?" I ask Christina as we arrive at the train station. It is currently only 2:40, so that gives us plenty of time to catch up with our families.

"Alright. See you later." Christina says, before turning and heading off to the train that will take her to the Candor part of town, rather than the Abnegation sector where I am going. Christina and I both live in the Dauntless part. There is also the Erudite and Amity.

All of the factions in the city used to have a lifestyle that you had to live by wherever you lived, but now it is just a way to keep the different parts of the city organized.

I put my headphones on, putting my music on shuffle, and stepping onto the train before it is completely filled up.

The train ride is short, only a few minutes long. The train comes to a halt and I quickly exit, walking through the familiar streets of Abnegation.

Once I reach the house where my parents live, I knock on the door, waiting for only a few seconds before the door opens revealing my mother with a warm smile on her face.

"Beatrice." She pulls me into a hug, which I return. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, mom." I reply.

My mother pulls away from me and looks at me. "Oh, Beatrice. You're so beautiful." She says, before having a smirk grow on her face. "Did you meet any men in Europe?"

I laugh. "Yeah. I kinda have a boyfriend?" I say, as more of a question than a statement.

"What's he like?"

"Perfect."

"Will he treat you right?"

"Of course. He's amazing."

"Then I approve." My mother takes me inside. "Andrew! Beatrice is here!" She calls.

My father shows up, walking out of the kitchen with a towel drying his hands. He puts it down and embraces me in a hug.

"How have you been, Beatrice?" He asks.

"I've been great. How is everything home here?"

My father takes a quick glance over at my mother. "Your mother and I have something to tell you." He says.

I nod. "Okay. What is it?"

"We are having another child. You're going to be an older sister." My mother says, the smile on her face looks bigger than usual.

"Really?" I exclaim, earning a nod from both of the. "That's amazing!" I hug them both.

"Let's sit down." My father suggests. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thanks. Christina and I just got lunch at Divergent."

We go to the living room and sit down.

"How is Christina doing?" My mother asks.

"She's good. She got signed to a label. She'll be starting to record an EP or album shortly after we get back to London." I reply.

"That's great. Let her know we say our congratulations. Okay?"

I nod. "Of course."

We stay talking about everything happening to us recently until 4:45, when I decide to start heading back to Christina and I's house.

My parents each hug me goodbye and I leave after promising to call often after we move.

I catch the train home to Dauntless and arrive home a few minutes before 5. Christina arrives a few minutes after I do and we go to bed, hoping to avoid too much jet lag if we get more sleep now.

We will only live in Chicago for only another two days.

Only two more days until I get to see Tobias again also.

I drift off to sleep with only Tobias on my mind.

I am so in love.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Hi guys!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had no school and I told myself I was going to update, but then I spent the whole day procrastinating and I ended up writing a total of 136 words.**

**Sorry about that.**

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to write tomorrow, but if I can't, I'll try my best to get another chapter up on Saturday at the latest.**

**You know, there's 25K of you amazing people reading this story. Thank you so much. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

It's finally the day we move to London. We are catching our flight in a few hours.

It's been strange to be back in Chicago. It no longer feels like my home. It's like when you have something that used to be important to you, and then you forget about it for a while and find something else you care about more, and when you find the old thing again, it just doesn't feel right anymore.

Yeah, sure, I'm going to miss it here and miss my parents, and Tori, but I have a new life in London that is better than the one I had here.

I have the last of my belongings packed and ready to go, I go to help Christina finish getting ready since we need to start heading to the airport soon.

As I enter the room, I see her sitting on the floor with a picture frame in her hand. I go over and sit next to her. The frame has a crack in the middle of the glass, but that's not what Christina is focusing on.

The picture is one of her and Will. Christina's favorite picture of the two of them to be exact.

I notice small tears welling up in her eyes.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." She sniffles. "I just miss him. That's all."

I wrap my arm around her. "Don't worry. You'll find someone even better than him soon. Just you wait."

Christina wipes her eye with the back of her hand. "Yeah, you're right. We're moving to London. There will be a bunch of hot British guys everywhere. And I'm going to be recording an album. He's the one missing out. Not me."

I smile proudly. "That's the spirit, Christina! Now hurry up. We have to get to the airport soon. I want to get home."

"Awe, you miss your Four, don't you, Tris." Christina smirks.

"I do." I admit, not bothering to deny it. "I haven't talked to him much since we came over here."

"We've only been here for a few days." Christina points out.

"And?"

She just shakes her head. "Never mind."

I'm about to ask her what she was going to say, when I decide that it would probably be best if I didn't know what she was thinking, especially knowing how she is with her ships. And I think her OTP is Fourtris. And we are sailing strong.

I leave Christina alone in her old room to finish packing, as I go to double check the rest of the house.

***Time skip to after they get back to London***

I anxiously tap my foot, holding some of my bags, as Christina struggles trying to open the door to our new flat.

She can't get the key to work and refuses to let me try.

She's impossible.

I put down the bags and quickly take the key out of her hand before she can protest.

Easily, the door swings open on my first try.

I look back at Christina and raise my eyebrow at her as if to say, 'was that really so hard?'

She just rolls her eyes at me and grabs some bags to help me take them inside.

The flat is pretty empty as it currently is.

"Tomorrow is apartment shopping day. You're coming with me, do not even argue." Christina insists.

I inwardly groan, knowing that Christina will manage to find some way to get me to go with her.

"Great to know you agree. Now go to Four." Christina grabs the bag I was holding and pushes me back out the door to the flat.

I hear her lock the door behind me, so I decide to go to Tobias and Ed's flat.

Once I arrive, I hardly have time to knock on the door before I am pulled into the warm embrace of Tobias' arms.

"Hey." I whisper. "I missed you."

"I love you." He replies.

I pull out of the hug and stand on my toes and give his lips a soft, quick kiss.

As I pull away, I notice that Tobias has a cannula that he is wearing.

He notices me looking at it. "The doctor thought it would be best for me to wear it. For now at least."

I nod. "How are you doing?"

"As good as I can be for a guy who has cancer."

I lean up and kiss him again, only this time more passionate.

"I love you so much." I tell him.

"Let's go inside." He suggests.

I agree and we cuddle on the couch and decide to put on a movie. Tobias gets up for a minutes to get us some fresh popcorn and cookie dough bites. When he returns, I press play on the movie, Divergent, and I rest my head in the crook of Tobias neck. His arm snakes around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

We sit there together, enjoying the movie in silence, until about half way through when Ed bursts into the room.

"Hello, Fourtris!" He exclaims. Wow. He's in an strangely good mood right now.

Tobias reaches over and presses pause on the movie. "What do you want, Edward?" He asks.

"Oh, not much. I just finished writing an amazing new song for my next album about my favorite couple in London who are currently sitting on my couch watching a movie together looking absolutely adorable." Ed replies.

"Hmm. I wonder who they could be." I say questioningly.

"It's you and Tobias, Tris. You're apparently not as smart as I thought you were."

I roll my eyes. "I know what you meant, Ed. It's called sarcasm.

"Oh, right." Ed says. "You can't blame me though. I may or may not be partially drunk right now."

I roll my eyes again and cuddle more into Tobias' side.

"Go away, Ed. We're watching a movie." Tobias says.

"Okay bye! I wouldn't want to have to interfere with the make out session you two will soon be having."

With that, Ed leaves the room, probably going back to his room to play his guitar more or something.

Tobias presses play again on the movie and I grab the last few cookie dough bites. Tobias finishes the popcorn and we just stay close to each other.

Tobias kisses the top of my head and I feel the usual comfort I do whenever I'm near him.

Everything seems perfect. It all feels so right.

**A/N- sorry for my failed attempt at fluff.**

**We all know I'm forever alone and anything involving relationships that I know, I most likely got it from a fanfiction.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- update!**

**How have you guys been?**

**There's only 40 days left until Insurgent. Am I The Only One not really excited because I hate the trailers? I am so unimpressed by them and they portray the book terribly and that is a lot coming from me. I normally will see a trailer and become more excited. Except for Percy Jackson because those movies were terrible.**

**Sorry for ranting there. I just want to know if I'm alone or not.**

**I almost didn't get to update this today. It's almost 9:30 PM and ever since this morning, fanfiction wouldn't let me get onto my profile. I'm so relieved it's working now. **

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Ed's POV:**

"Tobias!" I yell. "Get your ass up. We have to pick Christina and Tris up to take them to the studio soon."

Today is the day Christina records her first single. Don't Let Go. We are hoping to get the single released in about a month. I talked to her management last night. They said that as long as the single sells well, her album will be released about two months later.

Tobias groans, but throws of his duvet and stands up after a quick stretch.

He adjusts his cannula and grabs some clothes, and heads to the bathroom to get ready.

I already am ready, so I go over to the lounge and sit on the couch, texting Taylor to pass the time. Since it is only 8:30 AM here in England, it's only 3:30 in New York where Taylor is, I decide not to worry when she doesn't reply. I haven't talked to her much recently. Time zones are a bitch.

Instead of waiting for Taylor to wake up and reply, I talk to my close friend, Athina, who lives around here, in a small town just outside of London.

We have a short random conversation until Tobias is ready and comes over to me.

I stand up and we head to the car. Tobias is driving. I still can't.

I connect my phone's Bluetooth and hit shuffle on my music.

Tobias and I quietly listen to the music until we get to Tris and Christina's flat that's only a few minutes away.

As soon as we pull up, their door opens and Tris and Christina appear. Tris immediately runs over to Tobias and Christina walks over at a normal pace with the biggest smile on her face.

"You ready to record a single?" I ask.

"I was born ready." She replies as she opens her purse and pulls out a bag of dry cereal.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm hungry. I never ate breakfast this morning. Don't judge my life decisions." Christina says defensively.

I hold my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

Tobias pulls out onto the main road and I glance around the never sleeping city that we drive by.

Tobias, Christina, and Tris carry around a light conversation on the 30 minute ride to the studio that I pay no attention to.

Once we get to the studio, we all gather in a meeting room where Christina's manager tells us all everything I was told last night, only in a little more detail about the recording process that I've gone through before when I've recorded my own albums.

It's pretty much a boring déjà vu of my life.

A few hours of boring meetings later, we are finally heading to the recording booth.

We are recording just the chorus today, and the rest of the song tomorrow. The next day, Christina is going to record her instrumentals.

Christina enters the booth and I help set up everything before she starts to sing.

**Tris' POV:**

Since we had no part in helping the production of Christina's music, her manager asks us to leave while they record.

We agree, and go down to the cafeteria they have here, hand in hand.

The cafeteria is a really fancy, outdoor place with tables and a lot of food.

Tobias and I just go and order a few slices of pizza.

We get our pizza and take it to a far table near a fountain.

"Did you do this while Ed was recording as well?" I ask, as wrist across from each other, both of his with an arm on top of the table with our fingers linked together.

He nods. "For everything he had a label for."

"How long did it take to record?"

"I dunno." Tobias shrugs. "Several weeks before it was finished. Not to mention the hours he spent writing."

I nod and we continue to eat in silence. I am just about done with my second slice when Tobias speaks up.

"How would you feel on going on a holiday?" He asks.

"Holiday?" I ask in confusion.

"Vacation for you Americans."

My mouth forms the shape of an 'o'. "Why?"

"I've been planning on going away for a few weeks for a while now. Somewhere tropical. And I want you yo come with me. What do you think?"

I smile. "Tobias, I'd love to." I lean across the table and softly peck his lips. "And I also love you."

He smiles back at me. "Then it's settled. We'll go wherever you want for a few weeks. Maybe while Christina is recording and Ed is helping. They won't need us and we'll have nothing else to do."

"It sounds great, Tobias. Thank you."

**Will's POV:**

I sadly scroll through Christina's Twitter. I'm so proud of my girl. She's become so successful in such a short few months.

I feel a single tear roll down my face as I see a tweet from right around the time where I broke up with her.

'You left, but don't worry. I'll prove to you that I'll grow to be better than you ever will'

I miss her so much. I haven't even been able to try to contact her since the breakup. I managed to find my phone and sneak onto it.

I still love her. And I always will. I know that for the rest of my life, I will regret being forced to leave her.

I struggle standing up to go sit on the bed I have been provided. The handcuffs dig into my bare wrists as I move.

My most likely sprained ankle stings as I put weight on it.

I lay down and stare at the cold, grey celling.

The only sound audible is my shaky breathing and one of my cellmates, Al's soft cries. My other cellmate, Taylor, is strangely quiet.

That is until a door is slammed open.

Oh, shit. He's home.

And he does not seem happy.

**A/N- sooooo, huge plot twist and cliff hanger at the end. Sorry guys.**

**I literally picked up my iPad to write before and that idea crossed my mind, so I wrote it.**

**This story is kinda going in a different direction than I originally aimed for. Oh well.**

**Should I have the next chapter be just what's going on with Will? What do you think?**

**Bye guys. Love you.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- hey guys good morning. **

**I wrote this last night and I'm just uploading it today because I was too pissed about the fact Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift didn't win any freaking Grammys last night. **

**Taylor didn't win any this year or last year and I've been waiting for Ed to win one since The A Team was nominated 3 FREAKING YEARS AGO!**

**who even is Beck? He should Beck away from Ed Sheeran's bloody Grammy.**

**I'm gunna go now before I start ranting about this bullshit again because I know that no one wants to deal with me when I'm on one of my pissed rants, so bye.**

**They both looked so perfect though and Ed'sperformance was great, even though he is always better solo **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Will's POV:

_Oh shit. He's home. _

_And he does not seem happy. _

Taylor jumps up from her sleep in surprise. Al's sobs soften as fear takes over his body.

My heart begins to race and I can feel a slight panic taking over myself.

The door to our cell is thrown open and he enters, looking around at the three of us.

"Swift!" Peter yells, motioning for her to follow him.

Taylor quietly whimpers, knowing that it's time for the daily beating we get each day since we were taken here, and follows him unwillingly out the door to most likely be beaten, like we are every day.

Al was my roommate at the University we were at in New York, and Taylor was at her apartment in the City after she finished recording her newest album.

I've lost track of how long we've been here. It's very hard to keep track of what's going on in the outside world, given the conditions we are living in.

Taylor, Al, and I are trapped in a room in the basement of an abandoned house that Peter transformed into a prison cell.

We have nothing. Occasionally, if we are lucky, when Peter leaves the house, he forgets to lock us down here and we manage to sneak upstairs and get something to eat or anything else we need.

It is horrible here. Peter kidnapped us and brought us here due to something he has against Ed.

He took Taylor because they are together and adorably in love.

He took me because I was with Christina who is touring with Ed. Or was touring with Ed. I don't know what day it is, so I'm unsure of if the tour ended or not yet.

He took Al because we were together at the time I was kidnapped and Peter probably just didn't want to worry about Al getting someone to come after him and find me. As far as my guesses have taken me, that seems to be the only logical explanation of why he would want Al.

Even though we are all kept in the same room, there are different cells we are kept in. They are right next to each other and very small.

Probably the size of a horse stall at the largest, only containing a blanket on top of an old, broken cot, a bucket, and that is pretty much it.

I am in the cell all the way to the left. Al is in the middle and Taylor is on the right.

A cry of pain is heard from upstairs. I cringe at the knowledge of Taylor being beat right now.

Peter also doesn't like when you show that you are in pain. If you show it, then it will only get worse.

I have never been as scared as Peter makes me in my life. Not when I asked Christina out on our first date. Not when I was about to open my collage acceptance letter that at the time I didn't know it was an acceptance letter. Not any other time I have been terrified, like one wrong move will be the end of my life.

Here's the thing with those other things that have frightened me; Those weren't life threatening. This is. I once noticed a gun through my blurry vision while I was having my beating.

Mainly all I could see was a blur. And a lot of blood.

Peter could kill all of us with just three bullets if he wanted.

That's why we always have to go through with it. We value our lives and are doing whatever we can to survive.

Just then, Taylor re appears, limping down the stairs, with Peter following closely behind. She looks like she's in so much pain right now. I'll most likely be in a similar pain soon anyway though.

Peter goes over and grabs Will out of his cell and drags him up the stairs. Im last. And normally that means more torture.

Glancing through the bars, I look over to Taylor's cell on the far side of the basement. She is already wrapped up in her blanket, on her cot, most likely attempting to fall asleep.

That's really the only thing you can do after a beating. It's really the only thing we can do anyway.

What else is there to do? Sit around all day and feel sorry for ourselves? That's not going to help us be free again.

I dread the time where Peter returns a whimpering Al back to his cell and turns his attention to me.

His demon black eyes burn their way into my soul.

My chest feels like it's closing.

Peter grabs me and takes me up to the usual beating room upstairs.

He takes off his belt.

"This is a new technique." Peter explains. "I learned this from my good friend Marcus, who landed his ass in jail a few years ago because he couldn't keep the fact that he a used his son a secret."

Peter taps his chin suspiciously for a second. "You know, you might know his son. His son's name is Tobias and he is dating a girl named Tris who happens to be best friends with your Christina who is touring with Ed Sheeran. Oh wait. She's not yours anymore."

Peter lets out the evilest sounding cackle I think is humanly possible.

I really did not need that reminder.

My brain stops thinking enough to remember as the belt gets cracked down on my back.

An unbearable, blinding pain shoots through me. I grunt in pain, trying to stay as silent as I can. I can't let him know. I can't have this any worse than it already is.

Damn Marcus who gave Peter this idea and damn his son Tobias his girlfriend Tris and my beautiful, amazing Christina. I need them.

I wish they were here for me. I wish they knew what was going on. Christina would know what to do to help if the did know.

Even if I was able to make a call out of here, I'm pretty sure Christina would ignore me. She now hates me.

I don't blame her. I told her that I found someone else.

If only she knew the truth behind what happened.

**A/N- so here is just a little on the day in the life of Will. **

**Any thoughts on what's going on and what's going to happen?**

**Honestly, I have no idea where this is going. I haven't thought that far ahead. I think I'm just gunna go with what fits into the story at that time. **

**Alright. Love you guys. Bye. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- hi.**

**soooo I am sort of over the Grammys because Ed Sheeran announced his North American tour and there's a chance I'll be able to see him for the 3rd time.**

**And my favorite cover group on YouTube posted a new original song and it was amazing. Go look them up. They're called The Endless Now**

**so I wrote this yesterday and decided not to post two chapters in one day so I'm just updating this instead of getting ready for hell also known as school. I'm sorry. That was insulting to hell**

**this is already the 25th chapter. Why is that so hard for me to belive? **

**Im only this far thanks to you guys. You're all amazing and I love you. Bye.**

**disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

"Tris! Hurry up!" Christina calls.

I shove the rest of my stuff in a duffel bag and hurry to the main room in our flat where Christina is standing with Tobias next to the door. Today is the day we are going on our trip. We are going to somewhere in the Caribbean.

I smile as I see Tobias standing there, looking perfect as usual.

"Good morning, beautiful." I go over and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Morning." I reply.

Christina hands me everything I will need for the flight. "You guys should get going if you don't want to miss your flight." She says.

"Alright. Thanks, Chris." I wave goodbye and start exiting the flat. "Good luck with your recording."

"Thanks. I'll see you before the single gets released?"

"Of course." I smile and give Christina a quick hug. "Tell Ed I say goodbye, alright?"

"Alright."

Tobias takes my largest bag from me and carries it out to his car. "You ready to go?" He asks after my stuff joins his in the back of the car.

I nod. "Let's go."

I convince Tobias to let us listen to Ed Sheeran in the car ride to the airport.

We both badly sing along to the angel disguised as Ed's voice for the next half hour until we arrive at the airport.

Tobias grabs one of those luggage cart thingys and takes it over to his car and I start putting our bags on it so we can transport them easier.

Tobias pushes the cart and I walk beside him with our fingers intertwined.

"Do you have any idea where the security shit is here?" Tobias asks me.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You've never been here before?"

He shakes his head.

"Wow. I've lived in England for only a few weeks and even I've been to this airport."

"Yeah, but that was just to go back to Chicago."

"It still counts." I say, leading him over to the security places where there's a bunch of security guards and metal detectors and other security things.

"Well, if you want to put it like that." Tobias mumbles.

I roll my eyes and choose not to reply as we help load our bags to go through a security scan.

After the security checks are finally over, Tobias and I sit down near where our plane will be boarding. We have to wait almost two hours. I hate airports.

I pull out my iPad and log into the airports wifi. I offer one of my earbuds to Tobias and we pick a move off of Netflix to watch.

The movie is just finishing when our delayed plane is finally ready for boarding.

Soon enough, Tobias and I are in our plane seats. I am next to the window, Tobias is in the middle, and a random old dude is at the aisle.

"I can't believe we are actually going to the Caribbean, Four." I say, making sure to use his nickname in case other people hear his actual name. And I know how much he hates it when people know his real name.

"I'm just happy I get to go with you." I lean over and our lips meet. Knowing there are other people around, the kids only lasts a second before I pull away and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Attention everyone." The pilot days over the speakers. "We are preparing for takeoff. Please turn all electronic devices off until the takeoff. Thank you and enjoy the flight."

I reach for my phone in my back pocket and I press down the power button, doing the same to my iPad afterward.

I watch the plane takeoff out of the plane window I am seated next to. I love flying. It makes me seem like some sort of bird, soaring through the air with all the freedom in the world.

Tobias doesn't seem to be enjoying it as much. His breathing quickens and I know it can't be he has an issue breathing because he has his cannula. His grip on my hand is also tightening majorly.

"Four?" I ask in concern. "You alright?"

He just grunts in response, seeming unable to speak.

"Calm down. What was that, baby?"

"Heights." He gasps out.

I close the shade to the window so Tobias can't see how high we are as much. "It's alright." I assure him. "We will be fine. Don't worry about a thing."

After a long flight of comforting Tobias, the pilot makes the announcement that we are landing. Shortly later, we are stepping off the plane into the heat of the Caribbean.

"Damn, it's hot here." Tobias mutters, pulling his hoodie off.

"Yeah, that's just because you've never left Europe your entire life."

"Shut up. It's not my fault we have the most boring, inactive weather in the world."

"I never said it was."

I walk off to the luggage pickup with Tobias trailing close behind me.

We collect our items and exit the airport into the warm Caribbean air. The hotel we are staying at for the next two weeks isn't very far from the airport, so Tobias and I just walk to it instead of having to worry about getting a cab.

It is beautiful here. There's beaches everywhere, a sea breeze, and just a general feeling of tropicalness.

I do not care that tropicalness is not a word.

"Woah." I say. "It's amazing here."

Tobias nods in agreement and we arrive at the hotel. It's a really nice hotel with a great view of the beach and ocean nearby.

Our room is also only on the second floor, so Tobias doesn't even need to worry about the heights.

We go up to our room and unpack.

There's still time before we are going out for dinner, so we lay down on our bed next to each other. I put a random playlist of music on for background sound.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?" He turns towards me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I reach over and cup his face in my hands as I press our lips together. His lips move perfectly in sync against mine. My hands tangle in his hair and his hands rest at my waist.

His tongue runs across my bottom lip, having me instantly grant him access.

We stay like this for a while until our need for air becomes too great and we break apart.

Tobias smiles widely at me. "You're the best, Tris. I don't know what I would do without you."

A slight blush covers my cheeks.

Tobias gets up, offering me his hand.

"Dinner?"

"Dinner."

**A/N- I've just noticed that my chapters are finally the length they used to normally be. **

**I don't think the quality of the chapters are quite as okay as they used to be, but longer chapyers is a start. Right?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye guys. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- hi. **

**Happy Valentine's Day. Who else is forever alone?**

**if you were a Lego house, I wouldn't knock you down. I'd knock you up.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had really bad writers block all day until like 9 PM when I had a plan for each chapter for the rest of this story.**

**I'm sorry to say that there will only be four chapters left, including this one.**

**I will write one chapter a day until it's over, so the last chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday.**

**Read the end authors note for my plan on my next fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Christina's POV:**

Ed and I decided to take a break today. In just a week, we have three recorded and complete songs for my album.

As exciting and fun as it may be, it is also a lot of tiring work.

Ed and I are just lounging around at his flat, eating ice cream and popcorn, while talking and listening to the music Ed has playing in the background.

"I'm going to call Taylor." Ed suggests after a while. "I haven't spoken to her in a while."

I nod and get up. "I'm going to get some more popcorn."

I head off into the kitchen to put a bag of popcorn in the microwave when I hear Ed shout my name.

**Will's POV:**

Another week of beatings, a scarce amount of food, and no contact with the outside world later, Taylor, Al, and I get lucky enough that Peter gets drunk and then leaves the house.

Over the time we've been here, I've observed that Peter is a very stupid drunk who tends to enjoy leaving doors and cells unlocked.

He is now probably going to get even more drunk than he was before.

After I hear the front door slam shut, I send a reassuring look at Taylor, and we push open our unlocked cells. Al is too scared that Peter will come back to try and help us find an escape.

The door to the room we are kept in is also unlocked.

"I'm going to go check the front door. You look for food." I command.

Taylor instantly agrees, and rushes down the stairs to the kitchen, with me following close behind.

I go over to the front door, I sign in disappointment when I discover that the door is locked from the outside. The windows are also boarded up and no matter how hard we try, we can't break through them.

I go over to Taylor in the kitchen.

"Locked on the outside. Sorry." I announce.

Taylor turns around and looks up at me from whatever she was holding. "That's okay. I think I found our way out."

I raise my eyebrows. "Yeah? What's that?"

"My phone." Taylor brings it over to me. I take it and press the power button to turn it on.

"The phoning setting is probably disabled like what that asshole did to my phone." I say as the phone seems to take even longer than a phone normally would, even though it's going at a usual pace.

"Can't hurt to try." Taylor shrugs. It amazes me how she can still be optimistic about things, even with the hell that we are living through right now.

Taylor takes her phone back and unlocks it quickly as soon as it turns on.

I'm pretty sure we both hold our breath, praying that we can call someone.

Before Taylor can hit anything, though, Ed's face pops up on the screen.

Incoming call.

Taylor's eyes widen as she presses answer and speaker buttons so I can hear as well.

"Ed!" She exclaims as soon as the call connects.

"Hey, babe how ha-" Taylor cuts him off.

"Help us." Taylor says frantically. "Call the cops or something. A man. His name is Peter. He kidnapped me and Will, Christina's boyfriend and Will's friend. I don't know when he's going to be back. Help. Please."

"Wait, what?" Ed asks in shock. "Are you okay, Taylor?"

"No." She replies. I can see her beginning to hold back tears.

"Hold on," Ed mutters. "Christina!" He yells.

A muffled muttering is heard from the other end of the phone.

"Christina is calling the police. Do you know where you are?" Ed asks.

"No. Somewhere in New York, I think." Taylor replies.

That's just when we hear a car engine pull up into the driveway.

"Shit." I mutter. "Taylor, hurry."

"He's back. I have to go Ed. I love you. Please hurry." Taylor hangs up and still holding onto her phone, we sprint up the stairs as quietly and quickly as we can and get back into our cells, closing all the doors as they were when Peter left and pretending to just have been lying on our uncomfortable cots the entire time.

The door opens and Peter sticks his head in the room, checking to make sure we are all still there, before shutting the door again and his footsteps disappear down the halls.

I let out the deep breath that I was holding in relief. I glance over and Taylor has pulled out her phone.

"What happened?" Al asks quietly.

"We found a working phone. Ed is getting us help." I replied.

Al nods with hope gleaming in his eyes.

Then we hear sirens. Police sirens.

Moments later, there is banging on the front door. "Police!" They yell. "Open up! You have 15 seconds!"

Ed and my Christina managed to send the cops to the correct house. I am so happy. I don't even know where we are. How can they help track us?

There are no audible footsteps in the hall, leading me to believe that Peter is ignoring them, or hiding from them.

A loud bang lets me know that the door is broken down and heavy footsteps come rushing upstairs.

One of the cops opens the door where Taylor, Al, and I are trapped in. He immediately comes to help.

He freed us and keeps us in the room until we see two other officers dragging a handcuffed Peter down the hall.

"Are you three okay?" The cop asks.

"I'm not sure." Taylor replies, speaking for all of us.

"How did you know where to find us?" I speak up.

The officer, Sheriff Graham, according to his name tag, turns to me. "Your friend called and said you three were in New York, stuck with a man named Peter. We've had to deal with Peter before. We knew where to find you."

"Thank you."

Graham nods. "Let's get you to the airport. Your friend said that he booked you three plane tickets to London under the name 'Sheeran'. He probably wants to get you away from here."

The three of us follow Graham outside and he takes us into his police car and drives us off to the airport so we can head to London.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**In the meantime, I am already starting to plan my next story. I won't start uploading it for a while, but I want to know if you think this is a good plot for my next story.**

**_Tris' initiation group is reversed with Tobias'. Tris will be their instructor and Tobias will be one of the initiates. Caleb will also come to Dauntless. There will be a war after initiation, but it will be different than in the books._**

**That's pretty much just a summery of my thoughts.**

**What do you think? I don't want to start anything without knowing if you guys think it's a decent idea or not.**

**That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think of the chapter and new story idea.**

**Thanks. I love you all so much. Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- hey.**

**Only 3 chapters left including this one.**

**This will be a very emotional time for you guys. Just a warning.**

**Also, I addressed this on my Instagram, but I have a huge decision to make.**

**I either get tortured with spring track, making me have a lot less time to work on my next story, but if I do that, I get to go see 5 Seconds Of Summer in concert, or I don't do track, but I can't go to the concert.**

**More than most things, I want to go to the concert, but track is such hell, I just don't know what to do.**

**I think I'm going to go to the concert but I'm not positive. Any suggestions? I need help.**

**#IMGAYITSPRETTYUNFORTUATE I FREAKED OUT WHEN I SAW THIS YOU DO NOT EVEN UNDERSTAND I KEEP SEEING THINGS NOW THAT LOUIS SAID DAY NOT GAY BUT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT BECAUSE JUST LARRYYYYYY**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Tobias' POV:**

I wake up with a smile on my on my face as I feel Tris' body curled up close to my side.

Nothing could be better with us. We've been on our vacation in the Caribbean for a week now and we've grown closer than ever. Tris is everything I could ask for and more.

With her by my side, I finally feel complete and not alone. I don't feel the need to worry about what would happen if my father gets out of jail and comes back for me.

I feel Tris stirring beside me as she wakes up from her slumber.

"Good morning." I whisper, running my hand through her hair.

"Hey, Toby." She says tiredly.

"What do you want to do today?"

Tris just shrugs her shoulders. I can tell she is starting to fall back asleep again. Wow. She must be really tired from our events from last night. I smile at the thought of the intimate moment we had shared night before.

My eyes are starting to close as well when my phone starts ringing. I groan and reach over to check who's calling.

It's Ed.

I hit ignore and put my phone back down only for it to start ringing again.

Sighing in annoyance, I press answer.

"What do you want, Edward?" I ask.

"Is there any chance you can come home earlier than you planned?"

I am now fully awake and I notice Tris looking at me in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Taylor and Christina's boyfriend and his friend are currently on their flight to London."

"What? I thought they broke up."

"We can explain more when you get here. Please come back."

I sigh. "Okay. See you, mate."

I hang up and turn to Tris, who is eying me suspiciously.

"We have to go home." I tell her.

She raises her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Something happened with Taylor and Christina's boyfriend and his friend. They're headed to London right now and Ed wants us back. Do you mind going home early?" I ask.

Tris shakes her head. "Of course not. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

I place a kiss on the top of Tris' head. This is one of those moments where you can practically hear a crowd in the back of you're head saying 'awe'.

"We should start getting ready to go." I tell Tris.

She nods. "Okay."

"Okay."

We quickly get dressed and pack all of our things and walk the short way to the airport. Ed texted me telling us what flight he booked for us to go on.

Tris and I spend the flight listening to music and cuddling, then eventually falling asleep.

When I wake again, Tris is staring out the plane window. She took the window seat again due to my fear if heights.

"Hey." I say. "Do you know how close we are to home?" I ask.

Tris looks over to me. "We'll be landing soon."

"Great."

Sure enough, we land in a London airport about 20 minutes later.

We get our luggage and call a taxi that takes us to the flat Ed and I share.

When we get there, I open the door to see Ed and Taylor cuddling together, Christina and I think Will cuddled together, and another guy sitting on the sofa drinking tea.

"Will." Tris says, releasing my hand and hurrying over to Christina and Will. She gives Christina a quick hug before turning to Will. "What happened?"

I grab two cups of tea for myself and Tris, handing her one as I take a sip of my own.

"He took all three of us and locked us up and beat us daily. We hardly had food and no contact with the outside world. I had my phone, but he disabled it. It was horrible. He said it had something do with Ed and Christina touring." Will explains.

"What was his name?" I ask in curiosity.

"Peter." Will says. "He said he got some of his beating techniques from a man named Marcus though."

My cup slips out of my hand and shatters on the floor. "Who?" I ask in shock.

"Peter and Marcus. I don't know their last names though. Are you okay, Four?" Taylor asks me.

"I'm so sorry guys."

"What are you sorry for?" Tris asks going over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm the reason he did that."

"What are you talking about?" Ed's voice fades away as he realizes what I'm on about. He has a look of shock on his face. "It wasn't your fault. You can't control it."

"He wants to get back at me. That's why he sent Peter after you guys."

"Can you just tell us what's going on?" Will asks, starting to sound slightly impatient now.

I take a deep breath as I spill my darkest secret to everyone. "Marcus is my father. I managed to get him in jail for abuse and he must've sent Peter out to get revenge on me by hurting people who are close to people who are close to me."

Tris squeezes my waist tightly in a hug. "It's alright." She whispers to me. "Everything will be fine."

"What if it's not? What if he comes back?"

"Sheriff Graham called me." Taylor explains. "He said that Peter was arrested and him and Marcus are having extra security watching them."

I nod, some fear still in me that Marcus will manage to do something to another one of my friends. It's understandable that I'm scared, though. I spent years getting abused and beaten by that man. Someone can't really let something like that go very easily.

"Don't worry about anything now, Four." Ed says. "We're all together and alive. That's what matters, right? And the fact that Christina has a few snazzy songs recorded that are perfect for the album."

We all laugh a little bit.

"I can't believe that you were actually serious about bringing the word 'snazzy' back." I say.

"Well, believe it because you suck ass and I am the snazziest bitch that has ever lived." Ed snaps his fingers sassily before getting up and exiting the room, with Taylor following close behind him.

Well then. That was strange.

**A/N- yes, Sheriff Graham is Graham from Once Upon A Time. He was my favorite character.**

**3 finger salute to him.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until tomorrow, then.**

**(If you know where that is from, I love you even more)**

**Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- hey guys.**

**Soooo, I apparently can't count and I figured that this story will not have the last chapter uploaded on Tuesday (tomorrow), but on Wednesday.**

**One chapter a day until then.**

**Okay, now to something else. Last chapter, I hardly had any reviews. The only way I can know your opinions on my writing is reviews. I just want to make sure that you guys actually like what I write and how I write.**

**Reviews just let me know my writing isn't absolute shit. I know my writing is going downhill, but please tell me what and how I can change to make it better.**

**Thanks guys. I love you guys so much. You don't even know.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Tris' POV:**

Everything is now great for everyone here in London.

Tobias and I got back here about two and a half weeks ago. In that time, Christina recorded another few songs and there is only another two weeks until her very first single is released. Her and Will are also going strong once again. Taylor and Ed are happily back together again, and Will's friend, Al, decided to go back to his home where he lived before he started college in New York.

I honestly don't think any of us paid any attention to where he said he was going. Maybe Will did because him and Will were roommates in college, but probably not.

Today, Tobias has to have more chemo done.

I'm more worried than I usually am, an I don't know why. He's been alright every other time he's gone to have chemo. Why should this time be any different?

He'll be fine. Right?

As usual, I'm going to be taking him to the hospital for the chemo and be there for him when it's over.

We just arrived to the hospital a short while ago. The doctors already took Tobias in to prepare him for the chemo.

In attempt to calm my nerves and keep myself distracted, I take out my phone and connect to the wifi. I open Netflix and click on an episode of Once Upon a Time. That really doesn't help me much, seeing this is the most emotional show ever.

I watch an episode before turning on some music and going onto Instagram to do some of my casual stalking.

After a few hours of stalking and reading, one of Tobias' doctors comes over to me.

I quickly stand up, throwing my phone in my pocket. I don't like the expression on his face.

"Is he okay?" I ask, almost terrified for the answer.

"Mr. Eaton is alive." I let out a breath of relief. "But the chemo did not work. We are unsure why, but tomorrow, we are going to try something else. We have had him brought up to the ICU. You will be able to visit him soon if you wish."

The doctor informs me, before walking off to do some other doctory shit.

I hurry up to the ICU, terrified. Tobias is alive. But the chemo didn't work. He has to be okay though.

At the ICU, I go over to the receptionist. "Hi." I say. "Do you know when I'll be able to see Tobias Eaton?"

She clicks on something on her computer and looks back up at me. "I'll let you know when you can go in."

I nod and take a seat in the small waiting room. I send a quick text to Ed. I told him I would keep him updated on how Tobias was after the chemo.

I wait for about fourty-five minutes before I am called over by a nurse.

"You can see him now." She tells me. "He woke up a few minutes ago and wishes to see you."

I smile. "Thank you."

"Just make sure to call if he has any issues with breathing. He has a breathing machine currently but he is having more issues than normal."

I nod in understanding.

"Room 13."

I quickly hurry off to that room. I take a deep breath, preparing myself to see the love of my life, before opening the door.

Tobias' head turns to me. "Hey, Tris." He says, his voice sounding croaky and sore.

I grab a chair and pull it next to him. "Hey." I whisper. "How are you feeling?"

"Like absolute shit."

I nod. I was sort of expecting a reply like that. "Don't worry about a thing." I assure him, trying to make sure he feels more relaxed even when I can't believe that things will be alright.

As much as I want to believe it, I know that something has to go wrong, even more. Besides the cancer, Tobias and I's story is too perfect. We met because of our best friends, Tobias' best friend who happens to be my favorite solo singer, and my friend who is lucky enough to be able to tour with Ed, a perfect romance with true love.

True love only exists in fairy tales. And fairy tales don't exist. Everything just seems too great with our love to be true.

"Tris? Are you okay?"

I snap out of my daze and looks into Tobias deep blue eyes that make me feel like I could get lost in them. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too, Tris."

I take Tobias' hand in mine and squeeze it. "I don't think you understand how much I love you."

He shakes his head and let's out a shaky laugh. "No. I most defiantly understand. Before I met you, I didn't think I was capable of loving someone. I've never loved anyone before. I hardly knew my mother before she left. I don't even remember her. And then my father started abusing me. I hate him.

"My only friend for the entire time I was growing up was Ed. We had that strange best friend love. He was the only person I even kind of trusted.

"You are so beautiful. Ed kept teasing me about how on the tour, I would find someone to love. I laughed at him and didn't believe any of it. And then you showed up at the airport that day with Christina. I remember everything from that moment. My breath was just taken away when I saw you."

Tobias pauses for a moment so he can breathe. "I would've never guessed that I would fall so hard for you. I honestly don't know how I lived so long without you in my life. I feel like you've finally woken me up and I am finally alive.

"Because of you, I finally learned how to put my trust in someone and actually really love someone. Tris, I don't think you know how much you have changed my life. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this with me. I know it would've been easier for you if you loved someone normal who didn't have freaking cancer, that you could have a normal life with.

"You're my sunshine. Thank you, Tris. I love you more than anything. I am so in love with you and nothing will change that. Not cancer. Nothing. Not even death. I love you."

I now have tears streaming down my face. "I love you so much." I cry.

Tobias reaches up with his hand that I'm not holding and wipes a tear off my cheek. "I love you too, Tris."

Bringing his arm back down, he smiles at me before resting his head back on the pillow and shutting his eyes, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**A/N- so I hope you enjoyed this.**

**That ending is so romantic and coupley I'm gunna throw up. WHY DO THEH HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY ADORABLE?**

**Be prepared for the next (last) two chapters because they will be as emotional as The Fault In Our Stars and Allegiant.**

**Thanks for reading. Love you. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- HIIIIII**

**So tomorrow, I will post the last chapter after I get home from school.**

**I'm warning you, the chapter will be really short and that's all I'm going to say right now bye.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Tris' POV:**

He smiles at me before resting his head back on the pillow and shutting his eyes, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

I stay there with Tobias, holding his cold, under oxygenated hand for a few hours. I just occasionally will send Ed a quick reply of the constant messages he is sending me, asking about Tobias' condition.

It hasn't changed at all in a while.

The steady beat of the heart monitor is the only sound in the room, other than the occasional bustling of nurses who are checking his blood pressure and other things to make sure he is alright.

Nothing bad has happened yet.

My eyes are slowly shutting as I feel myself falling asleep as well. Soon enough, I drift off, with his hand still in mine.

I don't wake up until I hear doctors rushing around the room. My eyes spring open and I glance around at what is going on in a panic. Tobias still looks peaceful laying there, but that's not what I notice.

It's the flat line on his heart monitor.

My whole world seems to collapse before me. A sob lets it's way out of my mouth and tears stream down my ace, blurring my vision. Everything is a blur to me now. It takes me a while before I see a nurse sit down on the uncomfortable hospital couch trying to comfort me.

"I'm so sorry, dear." She says to me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes with a tissue she gave me. "W-what happened?" I cry out.

"It wasn't painful. He was unconscious the entire time."

I nod my head, unable to speak due to trying to fight back another wave of tears.

"I'm so sorry. I wish there was something else we could've done."

I can't reply. The nurse just says another 'I'm sorry' and a quick goodbye before leaving the room and I am left all alone.

I unlock my phone and my shaky finger reaches over to the call button. I hit Ed's contact and his phone starts ringing. He answers almost immediately after the first ring.

"Hey, Tris." Ed says. "How is he?"

This just makes me burst into another sob. Ed immediately knows.

"Tris? I-is he?" Ed stutters out.

I nod my head even though he can't see me. "Yes." I mutter.

The other end is now silent, other than small sniffles.

"Can you please ask Christina to come pick me up?"

"Yeah." Ed whispers. "Of course."

I press the end button and slowly gather my hoodie and headphones that were on the couch next to me. I slip the hoodie over my head and shove my phone and headphones in my pocket. Just as I'm leaving, I turn and look back at the hospital room. This was the last place I ever saw him alive.

This isn't fair. Why did it have to end like this?

I always refused to believe that happy endings existed. When I met Tobias, all of those feelings seemed to have slipped away. Now I know I was stupid to ever think that things would be alright.

A tear slips down my face as I leave the room to head downstairs. Many people notice my tears and give me looks of sympathy as I pass them. I don't want their sympathy. I just want my Tobias back.

I hurry outside so I won't have to be in there anymore. It's sunny out here, even though there is a cool breeze in the air. I couldn't care less about the weather though right now.

I look up to see Christina pulling over to the sidewalk where I am. She quickly parks the car and jumps out. The other door opens and Ed and Taylor emerge. I must not have noticed them before.

Christina rushes over to me and throws her arms around me, letting me cry into her shoulder. Moments later, another two pairs of arms join in. After a minute, they all pull away from me and I immediately miss the comfort of other humans.

"How are you holding up?" Christina asks.

I just shake my head, not wanting to speak. No words can describe how broken I feel at this given time and place.

"Let's go home." Taylor suggests.

We agree and go to Christina's car. Christina drives, I sit in shotgun, and Ed and Taylor sit together in the back.

The car ride is filled with a horrible silence. I know that Tobias somehow would have found a way to make the ride interesting and bring a smile onto everyone's faces. But he can't do that anymore.

My tear filled eyes watch the scenery as we pass by, just blankly staring. I close my eyes and before I know it, I have cried myself to sleep.

"Tris, wake up." I hear Christina say softly, placing her hand on my shoulder gently.

I shake my head. "I don't want to." I reply.

"I know, I know. We're home though."

"Let me stay out here."

Christina sighs. "Come on, Tris."

Not in the mood to put up any more effort, I willingly get up and follow Christina into our flat.

I immediately head to my room, ignoring Christina's offers for something to eat or drink.

I change into some sweatpants which are a lot more comfortable than my jeans, and put Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer (their live version from Wembley) on repeat.

I cuddle into my blankets, my tears wetting my pillowcase.

All the memories we have together runs through my head like a video. The day we met where I got captivated by his beautiful blue eyes. When the tour started and he kissed me as Christina sang Little Things. When he asked me to be his girlfriend. When we went to the Coldplay concert. When he told me he had lung cancer. When we went on vacation and hurried home to be with Will and Taylor after what Peter did to them. And then the moment that tore me apart that happened just a few hours ago.

"Tobias, come back to me." I whisper to no one. "I love you."

I break out into a sob again.

_Tell me this is just a dream, 'cause I'm really not fine at all._

**A/N- IM SORRY GUYS PLEASE DONT KILL ME!**

**I feel like such a bitch for doing this, but at the same time I have no regrets.**

**It is going to feel so weird not feeling like I have to write every day.**

**Oh well. Last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. Prepare yourself.**

**I love you guys SOOOOOOOO much. Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Tris' POV:**

I sit in a coffee shop, blankly stairing at my hot chocolate probably is cold by now.

I feel so empty without Tobias. Why me? Why did it have to be me who had the love of my life die?

Is it possible for anyone to have a happy ending?

I look up from my hot chocolate to see only black darkness.

What's going on?

I feel someone touch my shoulder. I flinch away and turn, not seeing anyone near me. Well, not being able to see anything through the blackness around me.

"Tris." A recognizable voice says.

"Tris." The voice says again. It's Christina.

"Tris, get up." She says a final time. I feel like I am frozen.

My eyes shoot open and I recognize the surroundings in my bedroom at home in Chicago and Christina's face smiling down at me.

"Tris, get up. The tour starts today!"

**A/N- that's it. This is the end.**

**Just look on the bright side. Tobias technically isn't dead.**

**I litterally pre wrote this chapter on that one time I took like two months off of writing. I plan my torture for you guys pretty much as soon as i start new stories. The first thing that runs through my mind is, 'who is going to die and how do I kill them?' Don't judge me. **

**You guys also have a lot of very clever death wishes for me. **

**I only do this because I love you though. And to prove that the ending to Allegiant could've been so much worse. **

**I hope you guys don't hate me too much. **

**So now that this story is finished, I'm going to wait a while before starting my next story. I might randomly post an update for Factions and the Sorcerers Stone, but I don't know if I will, so don't expect anything.**

**Thank you all so so so much for reading this. I love you guys way to much and you are all so perfect. **

**You should all comment your Instagrams so I can stalk you, just saying. **

**Again, thank you and bye. I love you. **

**-dauntlessquiddich**


	31. Epilogue

**A/N- HI GUYS! EPILOGUE! YAYYYYY**

**Sort of excited for this.**

**I decided to wright this for you guys because I love you and I also want to talk to you guys about my next story.**

**Track starts again tomorrow (kill me now), so I won't be able to write much. I have the prologue and first chapter of my next story written and that's all. With track and the fact I am doing horrible in algebra is going to make my nights busier, so I won't be able to start posting the story for a while. I really don't want to do track, but it was bribed with $50 for books and 5 Seconds of Summer concert tickets.**

**I will try as soon as I can to get writing a lot so I can update, but in don't know if that's realistic. I spent three days just trying to write these 1200 words.**

**If you want to know when I write, I'll probably mention it on my Instagram, katniss_there_is_no_district12**

**Also, INSURGENT IN 5 DAYS! I'm excited even though I am so unimpressed by the trailer. **

**Bye guys. Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story so much. I love you all more than words can describe.**

**Be prepared for emotion.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Tris' POV:**

"Settle down with me, cuddle me up, cuddle me in." Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift's angelic voices ring out together across the church. "Lie down with me and hold me in your arms."

Christina loops her arm through mine. I glance over at her. She is looking at me with a huge smile of pride.

I smile back at her, trying to just focus on Ed singing, in an attempt to calm my nerves. I feel a slight nudge from Christina's elbow, her giving me a slight reminder that it is time for me to start walking down the aisle. My long, white wedding dress drags behind me as I near the front if the church.

I can't believe that I am at my wedding, marrying Tobias, the love of my life. Four years ago after I woke up from my dream, Ed's tour began, and I met Tobias again, and he was even greater than he was before in the dream. Our relationship seemed too perfect, and every moment I was terrified that I would just wake up from another dream and loose him again, but that never happened and I can't be more grateful for him.

Tobias proposed to me on our four year anniversary a few months ago, and now here we are. He is standing by the altar, looking incredible in his tux, next to his best man, Stuart, Ed's manager. Oddly enough, Stuart is extremely close to all of us, and cried when Tobias asked him.

That was nothing compared to Christina, though. When I asked her to be my maid of honor, she cried so hard, I was worried that she was going to mess up her waterproof mascara.

The only thing that could make this night better, is if my parents were here. A little less than a year ago, they were out at the theater seeing a new movie when someone managed to sneak a gun inside and my parents were a few of the many that lost their lives that night.

It was very hard for me. I had no family left after that, but Tobias helped me so much. With him, I don't feel alone. That's all I've ever needed.

Tobias is watching me. I smile at him nervously and his face seems to light up.

Once I finally get to the front of the church, I stand facing Tobias and the preacher stands by us. Christina steps off to the side by Will.

"Hey." Tobias whispers to me. I look up at him and smile fondly.

The preacher to speak and we both say our vows. By this point, happy, silent tears are rolling down my cheeks. "I do." I whisper.

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher steps away and Tobias' lips crash into mine. I press my lips firmly to his, never wanting to leave. Tobias pulls back after a few seconds.

"I love you so much." He whispers.

"I love you too." I reply.

Tobias takes my hand and we go over to see our friends. Christina, Will, Ed, Taylor, Zeke, Uriah, and Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend, and Lynn, Shauna's little sister are all coming with us to the celebration after the wedding.

Uriah and Zeke, the waiters from the restaurant in Amsterdam moved to London last year and we all met up again. We got to know them and they are the craziest, funniest daredevils I've ever met. They've decided to throw our after - wedding celebration party and I'm a mix between excited, and terrified of what they have planned.

"Are you ready to go?" Christina asks.

I nod. "Let's go."

Uriah and Zeke cheer loudly and run out of the church, leaving us all to follow them. I quickly pull off my heels, leaving me barefoot, giving the shoes to Tobias for him to hold and we run after them.

They lead us to a large limo pulled outside and we all climb in.

"So, where are we going?" Tobias asks.

"My dear Four," Zeke says, placing his hand on Tobias' shoulder, since Uriah seemed to have zoned out already, "we are all going for a kick ass game of capture the flag. You all in?"

We all cheer before Christina speaks up.

"How will this work? Some of us are wearing dresses here." She says, motioning to the black dress she was wearing. "How will we be able to do anything without flashing our underwear to everyone?"

Uriah snaps back into reality. "What's it's about flashing underwear? Whatever it is, I'm in."

I giggle slightly at his stupidity and rest my head on Tobias' shoulder before a plastic bag hits me in the face, coming from Zeke's direction. I look at what's inside, seeing a new set of clothes. I grin, looking around at everyone else who also has their capture the flag clothes.

About fifteen minutes later, we finally arrive at the park. We all quickly change out of our nice wedding clothes and into jeans and a t-shirt with a jumper.

Once everyone is changed, Uriah brings us into a circle. "Okay," he begins. "We are dividing into two teams. Five people per team. Winning team gets extra Dauntless wedding cake. Fourtris, How do you want to divide the teams?"

I look at Tobias. "Tris and I are captains of one team and Zeke and Uriah for the other." He commands.

"Christina's with us." I say, and Christina joins Tobias and I.

"I want Shauna and Lynn." Zeke picks.

"Ed and Taylor." Tobias chooses, leaving Will on Zeke and Uriah's team.

The teams get paired up and Uriah hands us our flag. Ours is bright orange, and theirs is bright green. We go off to hide the flag and get our defense first. It's only fair. We are a newly wed couple, after all.

An hour and a half later, Tobias and I are waving their flag, and celebrating the victory of our team. I press my lips to Tobias' firmly and we drop the flag and his hands wrap around my waist tightly, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you so much." I say into the kiss.

Tobias doesn't say it back, but I can tell by the way his lips move in sync with mine. We have each other memorized.

Everything is perfect now and I couldn't ask for anything more.

**-TEN YEARS LATER-**

I hold my six year old daughter, Hazel's hand as years stream down my face as Tobias' body is lowered into the ground. Hazel isn't crying. She is too young to understand what is going on. I am happy she doesn't know. I would never want her to suffer like what I am right now.

A year after we had Hazel, the doctors found a cancer tumor in Tobias' lungs. Five years of heavy treatment tried to kill the tumor. Five years before his body finally gave up.

I lost him. I thought I would finally able to be happy and have a complete family without a dead brother, and then dead parents. I was happy with my daughter and Tobias. Now there is a missing hole in me that won't be able to be filled again.

I suppose a fire that burns bright is not mean to last.

Dreams really do come true.

**A/N- that is the official end to this story.**

**Sorry about the end. Before you kill me, my sister told me to!**

**Again, I love you soooo much. Thank you.**

**I'll see you soon, hopefully.**

**-dauntlessquiddich**


End file.
